


Fuzzy Feelings

by Maiuo



Series: Confusing Emotions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adult Humor, Adventure, Alternate Universes, Angst, Bitty Readers, BittyBones, Brothers are Platonic with Reader, But it's all for humor I assure you!, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Maybe Romance???, Mentions of Ring Fights, Mentions of experimentations, Mystery, Perverted Puns cause I'm horrible and need that stuff, Platonic might or might not change in the future!, Reader has a cat, Reader has memory gaps, Reader is a Bitty, Reader is a survivor, Reader isn't Frisk or Chara, Swapfell Purple, Underfell, family bonds, mentions of abuse, reader is female, reader swears a lot, slight gore, swapfell red, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: With no memory of anything else besides your childhood companion, Oliver; You are forced to live in the woods, thankfully in a very large building that serves as your new home.It was peaceful; You were making due with what you had. Some slip-ups here and there, but they were quickly forgotten as you had made this large complex a haven for yourself and Oliver. With it becoming winter soon, surely you can fix it up before the cold weather hits!Things were well, despite you being only a foot tall....Wait.What do you mean there's now 10Skeleton Monsterstaking over?!What will you do? What awaits you? Will Oliver and you survive?!





	1. Great To Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old FF Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692610) by [Maiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo). 



> Greetings, Folks!  
> The Long Wait finally ends! 
> 
> Enjoy the new works! I feel MUCH better about this version and I hope you all agree it's a lot better!  
> Updates will be done hopefully every week!
> 
> Feel free to follow this Story on Tumblr!  
> [Fuzzy Feelings Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuzzyfeelingsstory)  
> [List Of Names!](https://fuzzyfeelingsstory.tumblr.com/post/186079099467/list-of-names)  
> They'll change during the continuation of the story if I figure out better names before the scenes, and will be added here! :) ♥

The day started as any other. Woke up with your favorite feline, got dressed, and quickly out of the house with energy needed for the adventure that awaits you. 

Luck was on your side as the months grew. Your ability to climb, hunt, scout, and to stalk all increasing in your life since getting out into the woods. Never had you thought you could become someone so prone to the outdoors like now, but you had no other choice. Thankfully quick to adapt given what you were, despite what you had become. 

...One thing from your original species was right in doing at _least_ that.

"Heya, Boy!" You chirped happily as your faithful companion came bounding up to you with something in his mouth. "Oh, you finally caught that damn squirrel, huh? Bet he gave you a run. Good job!" You praised, quick to take it from him. 

Oliver, your feline since childhood, had somehow stayed with you through your biggest challenges so far. After the incident, you had lost practically everything you knew. Who you were, who you used to be, but Oliver was the first thing you saw. Lo and behold with the help of your feline, you had found a lot of information out. Though it only contained him, still found out your name. He became your biggest and only reliable source of family, support, but most importantly; _Survival._

In many ways than one, truth be told. 

Today was hunting day though, meaning you and Oliver would be out of the cabin for quite possibly all day, maybe two. The food you were collecting was growing in large sums, grateful for fruits, nuts, fish, and meat you both were able to gain. You didn't know how lucky you were to have gotten such a nice place able to keep them cool, but you wouldn't question it.

Was best to ignore the questions.

"Alright, I think we got enough for today, boy!" You wiped your forehead with your wrist, admiring your hard work. "This is our biggest haul yet, Oliver! Holy crap, can't wait to get these babies sliced and diced!" 

Oliver simply gave a loud mew in response, purring his ever loud jackhammer of a noise. 

Oliver was hooked up then like a slay dog as you both started back, pulling the bounty with ease together. The slay you piled everything on was a mixture of sticks, twigs, dried leaves and old fabrics that were woven together to make it harder to break. 

Did you always know how to be like this? You weren't sure, your past merely nonexistent from your mind. It seemed the ideas always came to you however, and that’s all that mattered! 

The trip was long, but thankfully uneventful. Weren’t sure how long you were away, how far you traveled, but it always felt short when you had Oliver with you. The sky was darkening a nice shade now as you both walked on, making you become more aware of the area. Normally, nocturnal animals would begin showing up to where you and Oliver would have to bunker down, or worse yet fight... 

Only for nothing to be around.

Something wasn't right, but everything seemed fine besides that. Shrugging off for an easy night, or preparing for a larger fight, you pushed your paranoia to the side. 

"Once we get to the campsite, let's break. Sound good?" His soft mew answered, making you smile. 

Getting to the small makeshift camp, made with stones by the river months ago, came quickly after that. The river was shimmering with the darkening sky, the chilly autumn air was refreshing and crisp as you breathed in deeply as you got to work making a fire. The thought was preoccupying your racing mind with if you were here; Homes right around the corner!

"Oliver? You think winter is coming faster than we expected?" You asked out of the blue, only for another mew. "Yeah... Me too..." 

It was close to the seasons where most larger animals would be active. Large predators should be on the hunt, or even noise at all should alert you to something scavenging much like you both. It wasn't as if none weren’t around the area. In fact you had to run from a few bear cubs, wolves, and fight off more than your fair share of random snakes before, but there was also a certain ease that came with the knowledge that they were there. 

This quiet sensation? Though it was peaceful, like a veil of security was suddenly draped on the dangers of the woods, it didn't feel like the forest you knew. 

As you both sat and kept warm by the flames, you breathed in deeply once more as you both sat in silence. The eerie silence... The kind that demands your attention, trying to tell you something was wrong. 

But you ignored that feeling, having a bad case of paranoia to begin with, so it would be best to let it drop. It was normal to get itchy during the quiet days. Just had to pet Oliver, and all your fears were chased away by his loud purring. 

It wasn't long before you both arrived home, your muscles aching as you finished putting the food down in the cold basement. Swear on some days, it felt as if it was an ice box on purpose. Was perfect storing your meats, fruits, and fish though. With the basement trapped; anything larger than a badger would be stopped and added to the growing pile for winter. 

Trying to prepare all you can for your first winter was proving to be a pain in the ass, but you were making good progress. 

Remembering how you got here was still fresh in your mind, but the why was difficult to recall. Took you guys about a week and a half to travel the woods, only to find this abandoned place. After scouting it out, you had deemed no one lived here due to the curling paint on the walls, holes that left cracks from decaying wood, mildew from rain storms with the roof broken allowed the leaks to come in and rot the floors away. It looked untouched for years as mice left holes and cracks within the walls, dust and cobwebs spiders made, and windows broken in some places of the house. Old furniture were even covered in white sheets, which you still had yet to use fully.

Couldn’t decide if it was either a complex building made for large families, or if it was used as a vacation spot for others. There were clues with pictures strewn about with many different families and couples, but you were more concerned and happy with the items the building contained. 

When you thought about other people, the random doubt in your mind hit that if you could have been with others popped into your curiosity, to think it would be better to be with them… Something in you seemed to be on the verge of snapping, only quick to smash it down as the thought alone left a horrible taste on your tongue.

No… No, humans have betrayed you too much. Your own kind tossed you aside, how could you forget? Besides, humans were horrible things. 

How were you any different though? You’re exactly like them, too. Human. Horrible. Tainted.

Shaking your head clear, whatever it was that happened between you and original humans, you could make it through by yourself here. You didn’t need them, proven that you could take care of yourself and a cat larger than you! Whether doubts attacked you or not, whether faded memories would come back to haunt you, it didn’t matter as this was your new home. 

And you aim to protect it from those beings.

It feels as if it’s been all your life you two had been here, but you know it was only for the summer. No signs of life were around besides you, Oliver, and the wildlife that grew around in this forgotten part of the world. Though some days were dangerous, you had made it safe, secure, and were able to power through it. The spot was hidden deep in the woods enough for you to trap and hunt without humans, and found yourself more grateful than you’d realized.

"Alright, think that does it." You huffed, setting the last of your pile up in the basement. "Think it's time for rest... And well deserved supper! Whatt’ya say, Oliver?" You beamed at your feline, his meow echoing within the basement, sounding hungry. 

With such a firm agreement, how could you make him wait any longer? With a chuckle, you gathered up enough food for you both and gathered within the safety of the attic. 

No sooner after you ate, you found yourself covered in the furs of your bed, along with a radiating warmth from Oliver as he began to curl tightly around you. The shared warmth was welcomed as you could feel his Soul radiate with comfort and contentment. 

Job well done, Y/n. Job well done. Get some sleep. Beautiful, restful, sleep... 

Because tomorrow; Have to skin, gut, clean, and prep food for later... It was the last of the autumn, so you had to get the skins out to make sure you and Oliver stayed warm. The next coming days you have to figure out how to make a small space with heat without catching anything on fire... Then there's items around the home you can use, projects still waiting to be done... 

But tomorrow, you promise. Tomorrow, you'll see what it all holds and what you can scrap and what you can continue. With a sigh, you fell blissfully asleep with Oliver. Warm, full, and content... 

Tomorrow will hold better days.

  


You were only a small bitty after all… Being a foot high, you could only do so much. 

* * *

Felt Oliver move away from you, taking his precious warmth with him as you shivered in the cold morning air. You groaned, trying to locate the heavy furs to wrap up in to stay warm, only to fail when you tried to tug them over you. Cracking an eye open, you glanced over...

Only to have the fat cat sitting right on top of the precious bundles, ruining your plans to sleep in a bit more. 

“Oliverrrrrr, why wake me if you’re going to rudely take that warmth away??” You whined, trying to scoot under what fur he so graciously let you keep.

Which wasn’t a lot, the stupid thing.

Oliver simply mewed at you, a hint of amusement in his tone as his green and yellow eyes peered down at your struggles.

“Uuuugh, you just want food, you fattie…” You sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you stretched. “Fine, fine… I’m up, I’m up! Rude thing.” Your muscles screamed to go back to bed, but you continued through it. 

A stare-down took place as always in the mornings. You both quite enjoyed doing this as a morning ritual, actually. Only to stop when he gives you those slow blinks, which you replied with your own. A chuckle escaped you when Oliver finally left and hopped to the window sill, knowing you were up and ready to start the day.

Taking a moment, your eyes stayed on your feline as your smile only grew. Though it was clear he was filthy, his orange fur was engulfed in the rays of sunlight to which leaked from the window sill, making it give off the illusion he was clean with beautiful fur. The type of cat Oliver was wasn’t rare by standards, just a simple orange tabby cat. White dusted his snout that faded into a light cream following around his cheeks, under his chest, down his paws, and he even had a few cream rings around the end of his tail with the tip being white.

Watching for a bit longer, you saw his tail twitch and how he began to chitter at something. Chuckling, you couldn’t help but shake your head at his little antics, warmth in your heart just knowing you have such a great feline by your side.

~~_**That you weren’t alone.** _ ~~

Quick, you got changed with the clothing you had from last night. You’ll have to collect water soon, another project you would be trying to figure out before the first snow fell, to use as a means of both bathing and cleaning. Rolling your shoulders, you sighed as you looked to your weapons of choice.

Being freshly cleaned, twin makeshift razor blades welcomed you. They resembled large meat cleavers, perfect for butchering and you kept the blades nice and sharp with grinding a rock against them. They were made with pinning needles, thread and metal from staplers to keep the blades still, with a broken pen clip as handlebars. With what other thread you had around, you made both sheaths and a holder for them. The blades were ready to pop out of the worn material, but they would hold for a bit longer. 

With those situated on your body comfortably and easy to grab, you went and picked up your backpack made from fabric you couldn’t recall you’ve gotten from. The bag was about your torso length, more if packed to the brim, while being a lot wider. Extra pins and needles were throughout it, some easy to grab if you needed it in a pinch as a backup weapon. It held your valuables within, items needed for any and everything you could think of.

Brushing your hands over the straps, maybe you’re not as useless as you once began? You’ve come a long way… You’ve fought, survived in a world that has forgotten you, protected yourself against things that deem you’re worthless. 

How were you here to begin with was a question you wanted to know desperately… What chased you here? Why were you what you were? Were you ever truly a human before? Who were _you_? 

_**Who Are You?** _

But like all questions, it made your head hurt. That was no surprise… 

Oliver gave a loud growl, startling you from your thoughts. Looking over, he was eying something out of the window with such anger, it made you curious. 

“Whatcha see, Boyo?” You called out, slightly concerned. 

He acted similar to if he saw a large predator. Was it a large bird? An owl, perhaps? No… No, owls don’t come around anymore to the house, what with bird proofing the roof a while back. And it’s early, they’d be asleep in a dark place, wouldn’t they?

His fur was bristled, tail fluffed up to the extreme, and suddenly he jumped from the window. Oliver practically dashed to the vent used for your travels, his noises getting louder as you walked over to him. 

When you got to stand beside him, you looked at the window.

  


Nearly jumped at the sight.

  


Out the window, you were able to see another Feline. This feline was black as night, their eyes an ember color, and they had long fangs poking out of their mouth. And was that-... A Spiked collar?! What the hell?! The collar itself was a blood red with golden spikes…

From where you both were standing, the cat was on top of the roof, peering in. Glowering inside at Oliver as it eerily moved its head slowly towards you, focusing it’s burning eyes as the slits dilated slowly before snapping right back harshly. 

Felt a shiver run down your spine as you gulped thickly.

How the hell could another cat be here?! It was impossible! This was a safe place, far from humans! Far from any population, actually! It looked to be too taken cared of to be a simple stray compared to how you and Oliver looked… 

Oliver yowled loud enough to shock you out of your staring contest with the creature in question. Reacting quickly, you hurried up and opened the vent, wanting to get far away from those burning eyes. As quick as you could, you shut the vent down behind you both, a small scowl on your face as your eyes went wide in fear. 

Where there was an owned animal, there were owners around. Had someone finally come to the house!? Had someone sold this god forsaken safe place?!

Then you heard voices as they traveled through the air duct. 

Blood ran cold, heart in your throat, you froze in place as you heard-

  
  


_**T H E M.** _

* * *

The more you listen, the more the voices weren’t familiar. It soothed you somewhat, but what didn’t was the fact they sounded masculine. Don’t like either gender, but damn it if you didn’t like one far less than the other. One voice seemed to mumble, while the other was clear as day. 

It was… Rather shocking how loud people could be. Where they always that loud?

Whoever they were, your mind began to race with scenarios of how to chase them out. It’s been a while since you were around others, but a good frighten could always chase them away. Had to get a better vantage point of who was here first though. 

Trying hard to muffle your movements, seemed to fail as you traveled within the old metal air duct. With the occasional thump from hopping down the metal contraptions as you got to the main level, you both made it around with ease. Thankfully, the only real attention you got was a huff and a mumble. Which, could have sworn someone said ‘damn rats’ in the distances.

Couldn’t help but smile at that. But if they think it’s a creature like that? Why ruin such a sweet delusion. It’ll help you in the long run, best to keep them guessing what's creeping in the house. 

Bounced against Oliver's butt who came to a sudden stop, forgetting you had followed him, you blinked in surprise. Trying to peek over the lard, realize you've came to a vent opening. It’ll lead into the dinning room area, but there were faint shuffles from the room. 

Shit, were they looking for something? Was this their old house from before and they finally came back to claim it? Or were they people who think they could take your home?

Forcing yourself to the front, you peeked into the living room. Someone is quickly going back and forth, red boots catching your eyes. Whoever is moving in, they must be hella tall or just used to walking with splits in their steps. 

Thinking back to when you were a normal human, how tall would you have been?... 

Shaking your head, you gave an annoyed huff as you forced yourself back behind your feline. Couldn’t see a single thing from this angle, had to get higher to find out exactly what you would be dealing with. They must be taking a look around the house, perhaps looking at the damages? Well, that would be good, then maybe you can stay hidden and let them do what needs to be done? Would help in your plans for the winter… 

But you were doing so good on your own, actually felt proud in managing on your own for so long! 

...Though you didn’t have much confidence that you would even last during the winter months. 

A growl left your chest as Oliver followed you to the next vantage point. It would be a climb, but it could overlook the living room at least, see how many were in the house. No way would just one or two people here, they had to have grabbed a group to scout this place out, maybe even help clean up?

Lord knows you tried your best.

That was your main plan… Before Oliver took off into another vent, making you groan as you chased after. He was heading right for the porch exit, the one where he knows he can jump with ease from and exit the house without you! That idiot must really want to fight the feline if he’s practically darting out.

“Oliver, you dumbass!” You hissed quietly. “Get back here! N-no! Noooo!!!” You grabbed his tail just before he managed to shove his face into the metal frame, successfully stopping him-

Only to be jerked forward and seeing white as pain shot up your abdomen.

Gasping, it took you a few moments before realizing you were seeing the world upside down. Moving on your back, you realize the metal frame of the vent came and clamped down hard on your gut. The only reason you weren’t chopped in half was that your bag held most of the harsher blow, successfully keeping it propped open with one of your hard metals that lay within. 

You coughed and grunted, moving your hands under the frame as you pushed it upwards shakily. 

“Seriously, Oliver?! You _asshole!_ ” You grunted to no one in particular, Oliver being long gone. “God, that smarts...”

Shuffling caught your hearing, feeling something coming towards you. That sped you up to get back into the safety of the vents, the metal frame giving an audible click shut as you sat and held your stomach, eyes glued to the entrance.

What came to your surprise… It wasn’t _humans_.

But _Skeletons._

Found yourself staring at a pair who seemed to be staring right back. They-... They couldn’t see you, could they? No, the vent was far too high for-... Okay, for _one_ of them. The other was a few heads taller, but both had a similar vibe coming from them. Lazy, laid back, but you definitely felt their eyes on you. 

Scooting back, you tried not to make a sound as you held your stomach, managing to get into the safety of the vent as you leaned against the cold metal. Keeping your breathing as quiet as you could, you brought up your shirt to take a look at your pain, only to wince as it was beginning to bruise already. Right below your ribcage held a long line from the metal, the redness was turning darker by the moment, even breathing began to hurt the more your body tried to expand in the area.

Wonderful, that cat better have thought this was worth it.

Though, your mind couldn’t believe what you had just seen…

Skeletons… But they weren’t as if they were zombies or the undead, no. Now that you thought about it, could feel as if the house had some type of pressure in the air that wasn’t there before. It was familiar, but you couldn’t understand how you knew that it was related to them.

How did you forget, though? Monsters now roam the world, believing to be only fantasies and nightmares, becoming reality. Were those stories true, you weren’t so sure. All you knew was that they were your reason why you had become what you turned into, what was called a _**‘Bitty’**_. 

_Bitties_ are creatures who used to be humans, turned into these pint-size versions of themselves. All that you could recall was that after something broke, a sort of shield or something that kept the monsters trapped, humans with _‘Special Souls’_ turned how you were now. How were you special? You didn’t know, but you never want to find out.

Something in the back of your mind sent a sharp shiver down your spine, making you choke as you covered your mouth to quiet your coughing. Whatever that was sent a wave of pain and sickness, forcing yourself to think of something else...

Even with that thought, that Monsters were the reason you’re a Bitty, you weren’t-... _Angry_ with them? Wasn’t there fault, you mildly thought… No, in fact, you felt happy that they were out? 

But… _Why?_

With a heavy sigh, you forced yourself to move. The pain in your stomach was just bearable, but you managed to go to your original destination. Oliver would have to wait now if he got in trouble, hopefully he wouldn’t. Took longer than you would like to admit to travel through the vents, but you got to the high vantage point to watch the whole living room without other incident. Peeking through, you watched in utter fascination. 

Yet another Skeleton was within, looking as if they were cleaning. It was the one with the red boots, your guess confirmed when they were tall enough to take such steps. They were tall enough that you could see the top of their head poke slightly over the vent when they got near. They couldn’t see you, so you felt safe enough to rub your pain in peace as your mind began to wonder, listening and watching the strange thing move. 

It looked so similar to a human skeleton… But the angles were off. The creatures skull was much longer, the teeth weren’t like humans as they were only on the front of its face. They were oddly straight, but his bones were as white as snow. Though it was very odd how it was clear they were smiling brightly, emotions ringing clear, you wondered if their face was that of humans skin to morph into expressions? Could they change their expression? Are their bones soft like human flesh or hard like bones?

Blinking, you scowled from your stupid thoughts as you looked at their clothing to distract yourself from useless questioning. 

The creature wore a long, red scarf that seemed to be slightly tattered at the end, paired with matching boots and red gloves, both having gold somewhere on them. They had on what seemed to be something black that hugged their bones, perhaps some type of specialized bodysuit? It peeked out of the cargo shorts on their legs, up their spine when you got a glance, over their arms, and seeming to end where his chest was with a work shirt with the label “SKELE-MOVER”, which made your lips twitch. 

_Would they be friendly to something like you?_

_**...Course not. Nothing ever was.** _

“SANS!” You flinched at his loud tone, barely managing to hold in your squeak. “SANS, THIS PLACE DOESN’T SEEM TO HAVE A SINGLE CREATURE ROAMING WITHIN IT! IT’S ASTOUNDING!” Fuck, he had a loud voice!

Rubbing your stomach from the hard jolt, you found yourself smiling at that with pride despite your ears ringing. 

“yeah, it’s… pretty _mice_ place, i’d say.” A softer voice answered back, walking into view. “but ya sure ya haven’t-... _seen_ anythin’, Paps?”

Oh, it’s the same short skeleton you saw back at the porch. 

They wore a blue sweater with a grey hoodie, plain white t-shirt, basketball shorts with a white line running down while wearing blue and white sneakers. They were the complete opposite of the taller Skeleton; Much rounder skull with a mandible that seems to have merged together, showing off just a mouth with a permanent grin. Noticed that his sockets were much larger, rounder, with orbs of lights that acted like eyes.

...That… Did their eyes just dart to your spot? Oh… Oh fuck, no, they do not-

“HMM…” The one named Paps thought for a moment, putting his hand on his chin while his other rested on his hip bone. “WELL, I BELIEVE I SAW AN ORANGE FELINE SOMEWHERE? PERHAPS I WAS JUST SEEING THINGS, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, NOTHING ELSE COMES TO MY MIND?” 

“...a… a cat? out here?” The one named Sans said, a questionable expression on his face. “huh... gotta be _kitten_ me.”

“I ASSURE YOU BROTHER, I WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE _CLAWING_ AT… BUT DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE OTHERS ARE? I’LL BE NEEDING BLUE AND GRAPES HELP!” 

Others?...

“uuh... can’t be _paw_ -sitive, bu’ Stretch just left to go find Blue. Razz, Red, Edge, Grape, and Slick are still lookin’ ‘round the house. ‘n Mutt said he was going to check where the fuse box was.”

Counting on your fingers, you paled. That’s 10 creatures! Where they all planning on living here?! 

...Well, then again, the place was large enough, you suppose... 

“said he’d check th’basement first.” 

… ** _!!!!_**

_Fuck,_ someone's going to find all that food!!

You got up faster than you meant to, the pain in your stomach protesting to stay still for a bit longer. Forcing yourself to move through it, practically running down the vents as quietly as you could, holding onto the side with one hand as you held your throbbing torso. 

All your months of hard labor! You were not going to let some asshole find it, no doubt would trash it! Oh fuck, hope you weren’t too late!

Sliding down the vent with more force than you meant to, you made it to the basement opening in record time. You might have made more noise than you were wanting to, but your panic just flared! What if one of them found everything before you could scavenge what you could?! Some of it was just ripe enough to bring back upstairs, able to hide it.

Staying quiet, you listened for any noise as you stayed in the vent before making a move. 

What welcomed you was an odd warmth, as if it was from a flame. It was completely opposite from what you were normally used, but you chalked it up as just missing the one who came in. 

Slowly, you made your way out and stared into the black abyss of the basement. Familiar piles of your food welcomed you, along with the basements creepy vibe and an eerie feeling of eyes. Trying your hardest, you just couldn’t get your eyes fixed within the darkness yet, the dusty windows being of no help. 

Well, if something was in here, they would have attacked or alerted someone, right? Whoever the one was deemed ‘Mutt’ was gone, just your paranoid self left in the dark. As quick as you could, you made it over to most of the berries and nuts, scooping them up and shoving as much as you could before going over to your meat section. 

Stopping for a moment, something in the corner caught your eye. It felt as if you were staring right at a figure… A dark, looming figure who held a grin sharp enough to tear through metal. 

Blinking, you squinted into the damn space. Only to find it was the old empty corner with an old desk near it, boxes piled up, and the dark abode you were so much more familiar with. You gave a soft sign as you dragged your backpack along the ground to the meat, only wincing slightly from your torso’s pain.

“Fuckin’-... Dammit all…” You cursed quietly as you yanked out a piece of fabric, some pieces of berries and nuts falling in the process.

Ignoring those for now, you took the largest of the meats and other ones you could, swift to wrap the bundles up and place it within your bag. The feeling of eyes didn’t leave you though, making your body shake as you began to breathe heavily as you went to grab the fallen items-

Only to blink when seeing that they weren’t on the floor, but back within your bag. 

...Shit, your mind was beginning to do it’s damnable thing again! This is why you needed Oliver around you!

The pain in your gut helped keep your mind at bay from creating figments of your imagination in the dark, but something just wasn’t right… 

Shuffling your backpack back on, the weight helped grounded you more as you peered to the known exit that’ll lead outside. You felt ungodly warm all of the sudden though… 

In fact, did it get _hotter?_

Something behind you clicked, a sound of someone lighting up a smoke and inhaling deeply as your eyes got a flash of bright-... What the fuck? Was that _purple?_  
  


“well, well… didn’t expect a _lil’_ house guest so soon...” A voice drawled behind you, your mouth running dry. “thou’t it was strange ta have a place so clean ‘n unoccupied…”

Felt your whole body turn numb as dread began to swallow you up. Praying you wouldn’t scream your head off, you turned and looked up.

“th’ corpses ‘r’a sight thou’.” A hooded figure said, fangs in a large smile as they loomed over you dangerously close.


	2. Spooky Or Sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to grab enough food for you and Oliver, you encounter one of the Skeleton Monsters!
> 
> Will you be able to get away or is this it?! 
> 
> _Oh, where is that cat when you need him..._
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> !!!Warning For This Chapter!!!  
>  _STRONG LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE ADULT HUMOR_

You

_Screamed_

**_Bloody_ **

**_M U R D E R_ **

Bolting wasn’t the right word as you forced your body to move as fast as bloody possible! 

Not even a second look, you ran from what one could only consider _“Death In A Hoodie”_ ! Didn’t matter if it was Human, didn’t matter if it was a figment of your imagination, didn’t matter _what the fuck_ it was! 

All you knew was that it was _BAD NEWS_ , that you needed to _FLEE_.

Picking up speed, something started to feel off. Forcing your body to continue to move, your muscles began to scream as it felt like unbearable flames licked at your skin. The more you struggled, the hotter it became! What the hell was happening?! Were you overheating?! 

Wait, what was that glow? 

Glancing down and around, sure enough there was a glowing burnt orange engulfing your torso. Sure was a pretty color, to say the least. Strange, it started to make you feel-... _Weightless_? 

That weightless sensation increased, a squeak escaped your lips as the floor started to shrink from you. Wait, _what?!_ Were you-

“Ho-holy?! Wh-hat the _fuck_?!” You squirmed hard, feeling your backpack rising with the glowing magic; only for the glow to stop as you felt yourself drop.

A small yelp escaped as you were stopped by your backpacks straps, holding you inplace as you blinked in the darkness, not able to see anymore. The damn glow of the orange screwed up your senses as you now dangled, a hand immediately went to grip one of your weapons handles as a low growl escaped your chest, your other hand tightly holding onto the strap. Though pain shot up through your body from under your arms and from your torso, didn’t dare allow yourself to show a wince, something saying someone could see in the dark.

“heh… squirmy lil’ thin’, ain’t ya, Darlin’?” Someone said with a chuckle, amusement ringing clear in his tone as you growled loudly back. “shit, yer feisty… relax, ain’ gunna hurt’cha.”

….Excuse?! _You!?_ **_Sir!?!_ **

Felt your face balk at the figure. 

“Oh, _relax_ ? Ya want me ta fuckin’ _relax?!_ ” _The nerve of this guy!_ “Oh, _sure!_ Lemme jus’ press the fuckin’ nerve button ta _relax_ as I’m being dangled up by however high yer holdin’ me, ya asshole!”

Quiet was your response, filled only by your huffing as the leftover heat caused you to become more riled and annoyed as you curled your legs up underneath you. As your eyes began to adjust to the dark, a bright purple was a beacon as you narrowed your eyes on it, the slight scent of something sweet within the air hitting your nose, leaving an almost soothing aftertaste on your tongue.

Was that scent coming from it?... What type of smoke was that, exactly? 

…Kind of nice...

“...mmm… sounds like’ya need some help ta relax, Spitfire.” The being said as he blew some of that smoke into your face, making you scrunch up. “s’allright, just breathe...”

For a moment, the thought of disgusting smoke made you panic before the smell of what reminded you of sweet berries with the hint of a bonfire smoke made it into your nose. The smell was gentle, not overwhelming as you thought as you began to relax. Could feel your tense muscle easing, your mind hazing, your pain becoming slightly numb-

_Oh fuck, what kind of drug was that?! No, no, no, fight it!_

“N-not when I’m dangled like a damn doll, thanks...” You bit back, forcing a scowl. “But if you’re offerin’, let me down and maybe I will?”

“heh... will’ya bolt again?” Could feel him move as you swayed slightly, only to hold tighter for dear life on your strap.

“Wouldn’t _you?!_ ” You deadpanned. “Being held captive by a bein’ ten times my weight, height, _and_ size; Tell me, you’d try and make _friends_ with someone who’d kill you easily!?” _Was he serious right now?_

_God, what a psychopath!_

“oof... point made, heh…” Could feel you were being brought closer to the figures face as your breath hitched, sinking into yourself as your eyes grew wide with what you were now faced with. “kinda wanna get’ta know ya thou’, Kitten… s’tha’ so bad?”

Gulping thickly, you could see an outline of the creatures face. He, too, was a Skeleton being, a faint outline of a skull underneath a fur trimmed hood stared right back at you, making it look as if their sinister as Reaper itself. The main features you could see were fangs. Sharp as hell fangs as they held the smoke tightly between them, only to realize-

He was _smirking_ at you.

“I-is-... F-fuck off! I-...” Could feel your body start shaking, your arm began trying to wrap around your torso as it gave a sharper pain. “F-fuckin’-... Jerk, let go! It’s bad for _me_ , that’s what!” 

“aw, bu’ yer so full o’life, Darlin’...” Your blood ran cold as he brought his other hand up, bringing it closer as your eyes went wide by what you saw. 

“‘n yer-”

“D- _DON’T TOUCH ME!_ ” You screamed, kicking his hand away as the move jolted you hard, making you wince as you couldn’t help a pained groan escape.

Claws. Fucker had _claws for hands_! 

_Hell no! No no_ **_no!!!_ **

Cursing lowly, you curled up a bit more on yourself as you felt your chest rumble with a louder growl. It was quiet after that, nerves making your body shake as you held your weapon tighter in your hand, the temptation to bring it out only growing as you narrowed your eyes at the being. 

He took another deep drag of his-... Wait. What exactly _was_ he smoking? Strange shape, looked thin, almost like a treat? Dog treat? How did that work… As he smoked, you could see that he had small eye sockets, but from what light you could get, you could barely see that calculating glare he now held. He breathed out the vapor as it twisted above his head, the smoke giving you more visibility before disappearing.

“allright… m’bad, Darlin’, m’bad…” He said softly. “need’ja ta relax thou’, yer workin’ yerself inta’a panic.” 

“Again, wouldn’ _you_ , ya overgrown halloween decoration?” You spat.

“...fair point… bu’, c’mon now, i ain’ tha’bad-”

“Thats what they _all_ fuckin’ say, you dumbass.” You rolled your eyes as you held your torso tighter.. 

Does he think you’re stupid!? That you’re a fucking idiot? Hell no!

“You can take your boney ass, take yer fuckin’ claws, yer fuckin’ friends, and yer goddamn weird drugs out of my home!” You gave a quick kick, growling harder as you stared at the being.

“o- _ho_ ... yer home, huh? sorri, Darlin’... bu’ we bought it fair ‘n square from th’old lady who owned it before.” He said, bringing you up higher as he dangled you closer to his face. “so, yer tresspassin’ on _our_ turf… ‘n i don’ take kindly ta trespassers, lil’ lady.” He growled back, only for it to eerily change into a deep, throaty chuckle as you tried to kick at his face.

“Fine, ya fuck! Keep th’damn house! Lemme go ‘n ya won’t see me ‘gain!” You tried once more to swat at him with your foot, only to narrowly miss as he-

“ **_OH MY GOD_ **, did you just snap at my foot!?” You squawked, pulling your legs up under you as you glared down at the being in disbelief.

“...heh... well, yer takin’ a _step_ in’th’ right direction ta get on m’bad side, Darlin’... ain’t nice ta try ‘n kick a gentle bein’s face.” He chuckled.

You couldn’t form a sentence for a moment, highly irritated at both what he just tried to do and his fucking pun!

“...A-at least I’m not dangling you high above ones head, you fuckin’ jerk! God, you’re about to eat me, aren’t you!? Fuck, I knew it! I KNEW IT, _LET ME GO-_ ”

“whoa, whoa, shit Spitfire, stop yer flailing. like hell would i eat’cha...” He chuckled harder at your squirms. “i mean, damn… i like ta’ eat out afta a date, but if yer willin’, i’d give ya a tiny nibble now...”

...It felt like he _fucking winked_.

“....I don’t know if you’re being goddamn _SERIOUS_ … Or if you’re being an utter _PERVERT_ !” You felt your face turning to disgust, either one being horrible. “Either way, _what the fuck, dude?_ ”

“wha’?... i mean, ya sayin’ th’ word _‘fuck’_ a lot… need a demonstration ta get yer mind made up, Darlin’?” 

“Wha-” You watched in utter shock as the beings mouth opened to reveal something resembling a tongue in burnt orange coming out from behind his fangs. 

It lit up the room good, your eyes trained on his jello-lava lamp looking tongue as it swiped against his fangs. You noticed his one canine was golden with two cracks running up his cheek, as his right socket seemed to have a large slash running over and stopped at his mid cheek. When his sockets caught you looking into them, he definitely gave you a wink...

The being radiated both Death and looked as a Reaper himself, but with that display?... You just-... 

Can’t. _You can’t._

“...You’re a pervert.” You narrowed your glare as you deadpanned at him. “Wonderful, a fuckin’ pervert. I’d rather get ate by a fuckin’ wild snake, thanks.”

“...aw... bu’ ya lookin’ like a _ssssss_ snack, Spitfire… ya wound me…” He sighed playfully as he made that tongue disappear. “can i be tha’ snake? sure i’m wild ‘nough…”

Only for his damn tongue to flick out like a forked snakes, making you give him a glare.

~~_And trying hard not to smile._ ~~

“...I… have no doubt you’re wild, since yer flirtin’ wit’ a goddamn _bitty_ .” Your face hardened a bit more as you tried pulling yourself up on the strap of your bookbag. “Then again, I'd call that _desperate_ , not _wild_.”

“s-shit-...” The arm you were being held from began to jiggle slightly, alerting you he was laughing. “heh, yer a fuckin’ _ball_ , Spitfire. maybe i’m both? maybe i’m neither?... either way, yer smilin’, ya sassy Kitten.”

Quiet filled the air as you held what you hoped was eye contact with the being, pursing your lips straight as you let out a small growl. Tension began to fill between you both as you killed your growling, the noise and vibrations hurting your bruising more. 

….Why couldn’t he just let you down? Seriously, this was becoming uncomfortable.

“...would’ja settle if i healed ya?” Finally rang out, making you blink. 

“Heal?...” You furrowed your brows. “No-... No, I don’t need to be in debt to you. Jus’- Lemme go or else.”

“yeesh, i mean, if we’re goin’ tha’ route… if i let’ya down, you’d owe me still.” You faintly saw a shoulder shrug, making you groan.

“...Bastard, I owe you nothing. If ya don’t stop, I’ll-”

“you’ll wha’? cut me up wit’chur lil’ blade there?” A tone of mocking came, making you bristle.

“Why, yes you dumbass, exactly. I’ll cut’cha wit’ my _‘Lil’ Blade.’_ ” You made your voice go deep, mocking his tone.

“ _snrk-_... holy-... i’d like ta see ya try, Spitfire.” He tried holding back a laugh, only for it to come out as you narrowed your glare at him.

“Yeah? Is that a _challenge_ , Reaper?” 

“bet yer lil’ ass s’a damn-” That was enough to get you to move.

Pulling your blade out quickly, it both cut him off and your straps, releasing yourself from his hold as you fell to the floor. When you landed, you realized it was a shorter fall than you realized. Glancing to the being, it seemed he was sitting crisscrossed on the ground.

For a moment, you vaguely wondered if he did that-

Fuck, not now! Gotta move! **_R U N_ ** _Y/N!_

“h- _holy-_ ” Before he could even say a single thing more, you went and cut his shin, ripping a nice piece of fabric from his knee and earning a nice growl from the being as your backpack landed right beside you. 

“Don’ fuck with my _‘Lil’ Blades’_ , Reaper! See ya in the next after life!” Quick on your word, you grabbed your bag and hightailed it out of there to the exit you knew of. 

Again, your body felt as if it was becoming unbearably hot, making your muscles retract as you groaned in pain. You forced yourself to continue through, able to make it through the cracks as the cold air replaced that burning sensation quickly.

Behind, could hear muffled curses and swears from the walls. It made you smile widely from that! Suits him right, the damn jerk! No one fucks with you like that and gets away with it!

_...The only thing was, why did you wait so long to do that for?..._

Didn’t know where you ended up after that, your vision dark once again, but you kept moving forward in the familiar pathway. Kept going, and going, and going- Until the pure, crisp air of autumn welcomed you outside.

You breathed in deeply, relishing in the fact that you had gotten outside as you dusted yourself off from the disgusting mess from within the wall. Quickly, you tied your straps together, promising to fix them up once you get back to the attic. Once you put the backpack on, you walked out of the bushes-

Only for something to ram right into you hard, knocking the air out of your lungs and to the ground. Whatever just slammed into you made your head spin, the next you knew you were looking up at the sky which was such a gorgeous blue. 

Wait… When was the last time you just took a moment to just appreciate the sky?... 

...So pretty, especially with the clouds.

Groaning, you closed your eyes as you rubbed your now throbbing head. The whole left of your side throbbed from whatever impact that was. Was that Oliver?! First the vent, now this?! What’s his deal today? Oliver was known to pounce on you, but nothing ever that hard! 

“God-... _Dammit_ cat--”

“OH, GOODNESS! A BITTY! I AM SO SORRY!”

Your voice hitched as you were suddenly scooped into cyan gloves, body tensed as you were suddenly face to face with yet another skull. Like the smaller one from the living room, this one had bright blue eyelights, his skull looked much rounder, and instead he had worry on his face.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OH GOLLY, I’M REALLY SORRY, BITTY! I WAS NOT EXPECTING-... WELL, A _BITTY_ TO BE OUT HERE! OR TO SUDDENLY POP OUT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU MADE SUCH A FRIGHTENING NOISE! DID I BREAK SOMETHING!? WHERE ARE YOU INJURED?”

Wait… Wait wait wait, is he-

“W-...What?” You blinked blearily at him.

“what’cha got’there, Blue?” Another voice popped up, making you jolt from your shocked state. “looks like’a _tiny_ handful, heh.”

“PAPY, PLEASE! NOT NOW! A BITTY HAD WANDERED OUT OF THE BUSHES AND IN FRONT OF ME! I DO BELIEVE THEY’RE IN SHOCK!” The one called Blue said, worry deep in his tone.

W-wait… Wait wait-

“s’tha’ so? ya really know how’ta _knock ‘em down_ , bro.” The one named Papy said, coming around and leaning towards you over the smaller ones shoulder. “well... heya there, Squeaker. heh, ya allright?”

Much like the taller skeleton back in the living room, this one-... Was the one you saw earlier with Sans! He looked so similar to Pap, but so tired-

Wait, you needed to talk! _Talk, dammit!_

“PAPY, DON’T TEASE LIKE THAT! THEIR INJURED!” Blues head snapped to the tall being, moving you away as he scowled at them.

“U-uh-...” _Words! Talk words, idiot! C’mon!!!_

“oh, wonder how tha’ happened, huh?” Papy gave the smaller one a smirk and a-.. Raised brow? How the hell?... “did’ja get distracted ‘gain by yer _girlfriend_?”

“I-...” Blue’s face flushed with cyan as he turned back his attention to you, making you captured in the creature's ability to do that. Was-... Was that blush? “BITTY, ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU, PLEASE! I FEEL SO BAD! COME, LET’S GET YOU SITUATED AND AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!”

Blue began to walk with you as you just sat in a daze. Furrowing your brows, you shook your head and forced yourself to look away from them both, rubbing your temple.

“W-wait-... Wait, w-what?” You stuttered, glancing back at them as you got your bearings. “No… No, I’m alright.”

“NONSENSE, BITTY! WHEN YOU CAME OUT OF THE BUSH, I HAD ACCIDENTALLY- EH… _MWEH-_... K-KICKED YOU, I AM SO SORRY!” Blue was staring at you with the biggest eyelights, slightly wobbly as it looked like cyan tears were prickling at the edge of his sockets.

“O-oh… Oh, god, please-” _Is he crying?! Oh, Lord, no!_ “I-it’s alright! Really, I should have watched were I was going- Don’t feel bad, Sir! I’ll be fine, I promise!” You tried to awkwardly pat whatever you could of his hand with one of yours as you held the other up to ease his worries. “Don’t worry, really! I’m a tough cookie!”

_... ~~Why the fuck were you trying to comfort!?~~ _

“IT WAS MORE MY FAULT, I DIDN’T KNOW A BITTY WOULD POP UP! I WAS DISTRACTED, UNRULY SO OF ME! PLEASE, LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU, LITTLE BITTY?” Blue pleaded, making you blink at his kindness.

Lost for words, you stared at the beings. Blue was trying to give you the best damn pleading look you had ever seen before, making your heart strings tighten while his brother hoovered slightly behind with a gentle smirk on his face.

Wait… His brother looked more than familiar, like Paps, but also like...

“eh heh… let’s get’ya treated, Pipsqueak. m’bro said he heard’ja make’a real bad noise. don’ need’ja wit’ any cracks, do we?” Papy said, twirling a lollipop in his hands as he placed it between his teeth.

All the sudden a loud slam made all three of you jolt, your heads whipping to see-

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin’ me...” You groaned as you deadpanned at Reaper coming out of the basement, a scowl on his face as he looked around. 

When his eyes landed on you, you felt your blood run cold once again as his smile turned absolutely sinister. 

“there ya are, Spitfire...” Reaper growled as he began coming near the three of you.

“Motherfucker, does he not give up?!” You hissed, getting up-

Only to have the fingers curl around you once more, making your heart race as you stared at the Blue skeleton with fear, forgetting he was holding you. 

_…. ~~How did you forget you were being held!?~~ _

“M-Miss Bitty, I-It’s Okay!” His tone lowered, much to your relief. “I Assure You, Mutt Wouldn’t Hurt You! I Promise, Whatever He Did, I’m Sure It Was Just A Misunderstanding!”

Glancing over to the irritated looking monster, those sockets were screaming _‘I Am Going To Torture You.’_

“Oh, sure. And I’m a unicorn...” Looking back over, you gave Blue a deadpan stare, who looked back at you puzzled.

Standing up in his hands, realizing not just the whole left side of you was throbbing, but your leg was throbbing worse, you hissed slightly. Forcing yourself to put pressure on it was a bad move, forced to stand on your other leg as you growled. Dammit, did you break your leg?! You’ve never done that before...

“F-fuck… Sorry ta say, but it was me who made him angry. So, if you don’t mind? I’d rather not get killed by Reaper today, or in the next few days coming.” Forcing a front, you put a hand on your weapons handle once more as you looked at Blue, trying to ignore your current pain.

“YOU-... _You_ Riled Mutt Up, Miss Bitty?” Blue asked with a questionable glance, only for you to nod.

“well, when that boy likes’ta get ‘is claws on somethin’ interestin’, tends ta not let go…” Papy said, his smirk clear on his face as he walked in front of Mutts path towards you. “heh, ‘n by wha’ i can tell… ya got a lil’ scratch on ‘em, didn’ya?” 

“...Asshole wouldn’t put me down, dammit. He challenged me.” You puffed your cheeks, only to blink. 

What is with you suddenly!? Get away from these guys, dammit!

“easy, Pup. settle yer fur, no fetchin’ here.” Papy said with a light and teasing tone.

“heh... ya know i gotta chase th’pests when their fun ta play wit’, Buttacup.” Mutt said back with a darker tone. “now, outta m’way ‘n lemme see th’lil’ Lady. she’s gotta be taught’a _lesson_.” His sockets locked back onto you as your body went stiff.

_Taught a lesson?_

_..._

“ _OH MY GOD,_ **_REALLY?!_ **” You screeched when Mutt licked his fangs and winked at you, making your face flush. “Fuck off with that, you pervert! I’ll do more than cut you next time!” 

“heh, like ta see ya try, Kitten. c’mon Blue, lemme see ‘er… jus’ fer a minute, i’ll heal ‘er real good…”

Oh dear god, please don’t let him give you away to that creature!

“I-... MUTT? DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT IS NOT HOW YOU INTERACT WITH BITTIES?” Blue deadpanned, slowly hiding you from the Reapers sights with his body. “YOU-... SHOULD RESPECT THEM, NOT-... NOT SAY SUCH THINGS!”

“oof, when are’ya gunna take a joke, Chipmunk, c’mooon…” Mutt seemed to jokingly whine as he leaned slightly with a smirk, able to get you back in his sights. “sides... ya know ‘m’th’best heala here… lemme see ‘er. i’ll heal ‘er up _real_ quick, heh...” 

That dark, deep chuckle he emitted meant he was not going to just _‘heal you up’_.

“sorry, Poochie, gotta agree wit’bro… no treats if ya play rough house wit’ lil’bitties.” Papy said, sliding into Mutt’s view with ease. “c’mon now…”

“Would you kindly let me go, Sir?” You said in a hurry, shoving Blue’s fingers away as you tried to back up, your eyes darting from all three of them as Papy back talked Mutt.

~~_Why were you being more-... Kind to this one?_ ~~

“B-But Miss Bitty, I Must Tend To Your Wounds! I’m Afraid I Harmed You Badly!” Blue pleaded once more, trying to walk away from the two bickering duo.

Mutt was trying to make his way over past Papy, who kept blocking his path with a small laugh. Your eyes went wide as the edges of your vision began to blur into darkness, only to shake your head as you pulled your blade out and aimed it upwards to Blue. 

...You already regretted doing it to the dear thing as he froze in his tracks, his face turning weary.

“Ah, S-sorry… But not as badly as I would harm you... Let me go now, please? I-... I don’t feel safe.” You said, a sorry expression on your face. “Really, I don’t. Once more, Please?” 

You know he was just trying to help, but you don’t-... Need it. Don’t want it. You’re fine! You will be!

“B-BITTY?!” The face Blue made had you cringing on the inside, but you didn’t dare let it show as you slowly backed up til you were at his fingertips. “W-Wait, H-Hey, It’s Okay! Relax, I Won’t Let-”

“Blue, _don’t_ -” Papy tried to say.

You swiped at Blue in warning when he tried bringing you closer to him, only to earn a nice squeak as something was coming near you. With your own speed, you took ahold of whatever fabric came and used it to swing off and landed thankfully on your good leg. You landed wrongly on the ankle, but you powered through it as you ran full force to the woods, holding onto your backpack strap for dear life.

“B-BITTY, WAIT-!” Blues voice called out, but you ignored the cyan glow that enwrapped your body.

As calm as it was, as soothing as whatever wrapped around you, you couldn’t stop now for anything. You had to move, had to find Oliver. Had to get going, had to make a new plan!

Had to find a spot to rest at for your throbbing aches...

Curses and loud groans could be heard as you vanished into your natural paths, forcing yourself to continue to push your body to unbearable levels as you stayed near the side of the woods and close to the house. 

Oliver should be around, should still be near, hopefully…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sue me; I wanted you guys to have Chapter 2 early!!  
> Damn them grabby mits, least you got away!
> 
> I found it very entertaining if we went with this route ;) I hope you all agree!  
> We also get to have THREE encounters!! 
> 
> Mutt; Have him a bit more talkative than normal, but I found the interactions hilarious and I hope you did, too!  
> Blue; The most Caring and Considerate skeleton... But can get distracted if he's been wishing for something!  
> Papy/Stretch; Oh, he loves teasing... But he doesn't appreciate his brother getting threatened. ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! See you next week on Friday!


	3. Fighting To Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt for Oliver couldn't be done, so you chose to take a break and use a _MYSTERIOUS ITEM_.
> 
> ...
> 
> Wait, weren't there things in these woods you're _not_ used to?...

Sadly the hunt for Oliver couldn’t be done with how injured you had become, so you had no choice but to look for a place to settle. Finding a nice rock, you snuck behind it as a nice pile of twigs and leaves gave you enough cover to sit down for a while. Body shook from over exertion, a scowl on your face as you realized just how hurt you’ve gotten. As you settled, you dug through the bag, aiming your sites at your leg and ankle to take a look at the damage.

The left leg was swollen, beginning to bloom with red and darkening already as you gave a sigh. Rubbing the harmed spot, you flinched as the pain shot up, forcing you to bite your tongue from the sensation with a barely contained curse. Bringing your other leg up, you rubbed at the ankle as it pulsed and throbbed slightly, but nothing else to worry about on that side. Lifting your shirt, you saw how much worse that line had gotten as it had practically spread over your lower ribs. Glancing to the left side, looked like even your hip and up was red and darkening.

With a softer groan, you pulled your shirt down to lean back as you tried to breathe. 

Barely interacted with any of them, yet you were so easily harmed! What the hell!

Didn’t know what the hell Blue slammed you with, but it was clearly an accident with how he reacted. Thinking back, you were about to give into temptation in allowing Blue to have healed you… But Reaper was trying his hardest to get you into his claws.

Shivered at the thought of what he was wanting to do to you, whatever it was his eyes were screaming with wanting revenge. It might’ve not been the _smartest_ move to cut him, but not like that was your fault; When instincts kick in, can’t control it!

Have you ever even met a Monster before, though?

No... _Yes?_... Couldn’t be sure.

With a groan, you shuffled through your bag deeper, trying to find- _Ah, there it is._

Pulling out a dark shard from the bag, you gave it a sour look of disgust. It was a dark grey piece of candy of some kind, looked like dark smoke with a slightly clear middle. The sun was out, making it shine almost eerily in the light, a faded feeling becoming stronger the more you stared at it, making your head throb as you sighed. You used to be given it from some place, having to had saved a good amount for your travels as you-... _As you what, again?_

Where were you before this place that you gained such an item?… 

A sharp pain stopped your train of thought, making you rub the bridge of your nose with your free hand.

_That memory isn’t worth it… Nothing is worth the pain._

Speaking of which...

A small whine came out of your chest as you prepared yourself, shivering slightly of the taste and feel of what's to come.

Gulping down your disgust, you took a hard bite out of the candy. With a few more crunches, the shards that stuck to your mouth like leftover glass was quick to turn into it’s thick slime, quick to slide down your throat and coating in what would be coal if you knew the taste. No sooner, it felt as if it reached everywhere within, feeling it stretch and branch out like vines and thread as it wrapped around the target areas of your wounds, binding what felt broken as it gave your body more pain from the work. Though once it had done its job, it slowly evaporated after, leaving you panting and sweating. 

It was difficult to use that item, worsens the pain before making it better… Was worth it thankfully as you gave your ankle a quick roll, the pain barely noticeable. Giving your side and below your ribs a tentative poke, they were still tender but manageable now.

Pulling out a berry, you munched on it to chase away the foul disgusting aftertaste on your tongue, sighing softly at the sweet and tart taste made your tongue fizzle.

What will you do now, however? By what Mutt had said, the house is no longer yours. Yes, it was never yours to begin with, but you were positive that it was worth nothing to anyone by how run down it was. You put so much work in creating the home you had made it into, was heartbreaking to hear that. But, how did they get here? How did they find such a safe haven? Not one human has been around for as long as you could recall. Had to be someone come around when you weren’t here, allowing them the chance to get what they need and leave quickly on your hunting days.

That had to be it, but why wouldn’t they touch the place then to clean it up?

Whatever the reason was, it didn’t matter anymore. You would be kicked out, or worse yet, taken and split into two different shelters from your feline!

With it being too close to winter, could try and hide out within. Would have to be your plan, your best bet… Once the first sight of spring comes rolling around, you can make it out without a hitch!

The only real problem with that is if you needed food, you would have to travel down into their own kitchen, no doubt they would toss your own supplies out… Had enough food in your bag to travel for maybe a day or two… 

Then the problem with that thought was you’ve been found out by 3 out of 10 of the monsters so far. Probably already alerted the rest of their friends or family members of their sightings with you, ruining your chances of being sneaky… Were so good at sneaking, though! Normal predators couldn’t even hear you coming, but something told you Mutt would be able to pick you out from underneath soil if given the chance… Rubbing your temples in concentration, you tried to recall for the others. 

Blue, Papy, Pap, Sans and Mutt made a total of 5 around the house, but no others were around… So, where was the others?

Wait, didn’t Pap say that there were others in the woods?... Shit, what if-

“OH-HO! HELLO, HELLO! WHAT IS THIS I SEE?!” You sat straight up as a voice called out, making you turn to see nothing around you, but you felt someone glaring.

Glancing up-

**_OH DEAR GOD A FACE WAS RIGHT ABOVE YOU!_ **

A yelp came out of your mouth as you fell sideways, scooting away from the being in a panic. 

Yet again, a Skeleton being now stared down at you in a disturbing manner. Everything with this one screamed difficult to describe, looking much like Sans and Blue, though the welcoming straight teeth were replaced with razor sharp ones, twisted in a large smile. Clad in purple and grey attire, had a tattered bandana that looked as if it had bat wings behind his neck. Was a rather cute look, but you did not enjoy his triforce eyes staring down at you in attention. In his left socket had a single triforce grouped together while his other held another triforce containing a white circle behind it. 

“A BITTY? A BITTY GAL SO FAR IN THE WOODS?” Their head tilted slightly as they watched you curiously. “MY, THIS IS A JOYOUS DAY INDEED! FIRST THE WONDERFUL HOUSE, NOW A WONDERFUL SURPRISE! GREETINGS!” They beamed over the rock at you, their smile disturbing yet their eyes didn’t match their smile.

Getting up without taking your eyes off the being, you patted yourself off as you scowled at him. He only beamed brighter, making your eyes twitch. Both of you stayed still, merely holding eye contact as you began to let a small growl escape.

“LET ME GUESS, LET ME GUESS…” He suddenly said, making you blink. 

“G-guess?... Guess what? What the hell are you-”

The next you new, his eyes turned into white orbs as they looked at you, seemingly _through_ you, your body stiffened for a moment before the beings eye lights reverted back to his triforces.

“YOU’RE QUITE FAR FROM HOME, ARE YOU NOT?” The skeleton tilted his head once more, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. “SO FAR, TOO FAR, YOU KNOW?”

Staring at the skeleton, you didn’t understand what he meant by that. Tilting his head to the other side as his triforce eye in his left socket spun, catching your attention before you could even ask. 

“OH… I SEE, I SEE! THAT’S A SHAME, INDEED! AW, POOR LITTLE THING… I FEEL YOUR SOULS RADIATING PAINFUL PLEA.” His expression turned sad before ducking behind the rock. 

...Wait, _wait,_ **_wait!_ ** What does he mean?! Your WHAT? The hell is he talking about?!

**_Don’t Need To Know._ **

_Yes, I do!!_

“H-Hey! Hey, wait-!” You were quick to jump up on top of the rock, only to find he was gone. 

Standing up on the rock, you tried to glance around to see which way he headed. When nothing showed, not even a noise, you furrowed your brows. Did he leave already? How the hell could he move so quickly? Where did he go!?

“THE GAME IS _WAITING_ , THEME IS _HIDING_ , BUT SEEKING IS _CHEATING_ !” The voice came behind you, making you twist around quickly to see he was leaning over you with his hands on his hips with a larger grin. “DO YOU _SEE_ ? OR DO YOU _NOT_ ? CAN YOU STAY _QUIET_ ? OR WILL YOU GET _CAUGHT_?”

Staring at the being, all questions left your mind from his own. Why was he speaking in riddles?

“GRAPE!” A new voice yelled, making you squeak. “THERE YOU ARE, YOU BARBARIAN! WE ARE NEEDED BACK AT THE ROTTEN PLACE! DID YOU TURN YOUR CONTRAPTION OFF YET AGAIN?” Turning, you barely registered Grape was now in front of you as a tall skeleton, looking similar to Mutt, strolled in red and black with a scowl so fierce, it could turn fire into ice.

Even if it wasn’t aimed at you, you gulped.

“AH, AH! EDGE, MY BROTHER! I HAD A MARVELOUS REVOLUTION, YOU SEE! I COULD NOT LET IT GO TO WASTE, DO YOU NOT?” Apparently the being named Grape responded, putting his hands up in a small shrug.

“...WHAT WOULD THIS _‘REVOLUTION’_ BE THAT IT HAD YOU PRACTICALLY BOLTING FROM YOUR DUTIES, GRAPE?” The tall skeleton hadn’t seemed to notice you as he stared at the purple insanity with a doubtful expression, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quietly and slowly, you began to slide down behind the rock as they talked, grabbing your backpack. Heart was racing as you found an empty hollowed out log just a good bit over, making your way towards it with ease.

_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look._

“WE ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN THIS WINTER! IT WILL SPICE UP OUR LIVES, IT WILL BE GLORIOUS, DO YOU SEE?” 

“...AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOUR POSITIVITY, GRAPE... I AM AFRAID I DO NOT. HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THE COMPLEX EVEN LOOKS LIKE? IT IS IN SHAMBLES! NOT TO MENTION ALL THESE TRAPS WE HAD FOUND!”

The sentence made you flinch, but you had to continue walking on. So what if they found your traps? You didn’t need to be caught, not now, not ever. Managed to get at least half way from them, using the trees and bushes as cover, only to feel the ground buzz with something under your feet.

“AH, AH! THAT IS THE SMALLEST PICTURE, MY BROTHER! LOOK OUTSIDE THE BOX, LOOK BETWEEN THE LINES! YOU WILL BE SURPRISED WITH WHAT YOU WILL FIND!”

Before you knew it, large red bones shot up in front of you before you could make it into the safety of the log. Your body was still trying to recover from before as you jolted, causing a new wave of pain to bloom as you turned and saw both skeletons staring deadly at you. Grape was bouncing on his heels excitedly with his fists at his sides, like a child wanting to open something up. 

While the other was glaring at you with a side glance, crimson orbs in hallowed sockets that felt like hot coals burning into you, while his hand was outstretched, glowing in the same color glow as the bones behind you. 

Swallowing, you felt something begin to crawl on your back. Vision going dim as you held eye contact with him especially.

“Ah, Yes… This Is Interesting Indeed.” Edge said in such a deep and low tone, only one thought went through your mind in that moment...

_Now…_

**~~_You’re Dead._ ~~ **

Keeping your mouth shut, you tried glancing around for another path to take as you grabbed your weapons handles with both hands. The magical bones were radiating something powerful, so fierce they were making your own blood boil and preparing for a fight. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah… No Place To Run, Creature. Come Now, It’d Be Easier If You Came Willingly.” Edge turned to face you fully as his crimson eyelights kept you pinned in place. 

Narrowing your eyes, you stayed silent. You didn’t dare move towards him, something that made him smirk threateningly.

“SO, THIS WAS YOUR RESOLUTION, GRAPE? FINDING A DOLL BITTY? AT LEAST YOU FOUND WHAT SEEMS TO BE A WANDERER OF THE GROUP HERE.” Edge suddenly said, making you question his wordings. 

A quick look to Grape showed he was slightly confused as well, before it was wiped off with his smile once more. 

“WONDERFUL, INDEED! BUT A WANDERER I DO NOT AGREE!” Grape-

_Holy shit, did he just disappear in thin air?!_

Next you knew, a presence came right next to you, making you jump away and unsheathing your blades quickly as you took a stance. Looking, it was-...

It was _Grape_ , standing to face Edge as his hands were on his hips, his smile wide at his sibling. 

Felt yourself bristle in warning, but yet not surprised. Monsters-... Had weird powers, didn’t they? It all depends on them, but you didn’t like how Grape just teleported like that.

“OH, A WARRIOR OF THE GROUP? WHAT LUCK INDEED, I SEE WHY YOU ARE IN SUCH GOOD SPIRITS, GRAPE. THIS WILL END QUICKLY ONCE WE HAVE THEIR POWER HOUSE. NOW HURRY AND GRAB THEM!” Edge demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as if he just won a war.

A growl escaped your chest as you took to looking at Grape, ready for him to follow the order.

Waiting… Waiting… _Waiting?_

_…Why was he not moving to do it?_

“GRAPE? WHAT ARE YOU-”

“IF I DO, I FEAR THEY’LL BITE ME, EDGE.” Grape gave a shake of his head with his hands raised up, a pitiful sigh escaping him. 

“....Bite?....BITE?!” Edge balked at the smaller skeleton as you gave him a questioning glare yourself. “ARE YOU _SERIOUS!?_ THEIR MEASLY BABYBONED TEETH COULD NOT DO DAMAGE, EVEN WITH THE INTENT TO HURT, YOU IMBECILE! _JUST-!_ **_GRAB THEM!_** THEY ARE RIGHT BESIDE YOU!” Edge barked as you stared up at Grape.

Smart move if he doesn’t want to get cut.

“THE FACT I AM SO CLOSE SHOWS HOW THEY ARE, EDGY!” Grape replied, making you straighten up.

“Hey! You think I couldn’t take you on, you nutty thing!?” Found yourself suddenly regret saying, though growling through it as the beings eye light flashed over quickly to you.

_Oh shit, oh fuck, shut up! Shut up, you should have used that distraction to get away!!_

“ _NUTTY?_ MY, WHAT A NAME!” Grape turned and smiled at you, giving you a wink. “I AM KNOWN AS THE MARVELOUS GRAY, BUT NUTTY HAS A NICE RING! PLEASED TO MEET YOU, LITTLE BITSY!” Only to squat down quickly and hold a gloved hand out to you. 

You must have made one hell of a questioning expression as his head tilted to the side once more.

“Y-you… You’re _really_ insane if you expect me to shake your hand.” You deadpanned at him, only to get a larger smile. 

“I JUST BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE DESERVES A NICE CHANGE OF PACE IS ALL!” He replied with ease.

...W-... _What?..._

Realization hit that his triforce was spinning again in his left socket that held your attention for a little too long as a red glove came and quickly scooped you up, earning both a yelp and a loud growl from you. Were grabbed around your torso, weapons successfully pinned to your sides as you thrashed, feeling your bags extra tacks poking at the back of your spine, only to be lifted up to face Edge. 

“MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF, YOU SHOWOFF?” Edge growled before his eye lights narrowed in as you squirmed. 

“S- _shit-!_ Hey, let me go!” You barked. “Goddammit, what's up with you guys and picking up things?!”

Edge simply gave you a glower, his eye lights studying as you felt yourself bristle in warning. 

“Hey! Don’t just stare! Ain’t a damn puppet, ya giant dumbass!” You thrashed hard, trying to pull your arms up or turning your weapons in the grip to graze his hand.

A squeeze was your only reply, stopping your movements as you groaned from the sudden lack of air. There was a quiet threat with that squeeze, as if that could have been harder? Dammit, he could squeeze you like a jelly packet if he so desired to! It wouldn’t be that hard, especially since his hand covered more than your torso! 

“I Was Curious If You Were Mute Or Spoke In Another Language, So This Will Make Things _Much_ Easier.” Edge said, that deep and low tone coming out once more. “Now, Let's Get This Settled… You Are Clearly A Gatherer For Your Group, Are You Not?”

You blinked at his tone, only to scowl.

“Group?... I’ve never been in-” Flinched as a sharp pain traveled up to your back. “I don’t _have_ a group! What the hell are you talking about!?”

“You Are A Feral Doll, Are You Not?” Edge asked, his expression flattening. 

“No??” _The hell is a ‘Feral Doll’?_ “I’m-” You hissed, the throbbing pain beginning to make your vision turn darker. “I’m just a _bitty_!”

Edge’s eyes narrowed as he glared at you, a scowl deepening on his features.

“I Do Not Believe You, Creature.” He droned bored, lifting his other hand as he took hold of your backpack, slowly pulling at it.

The feeling of your tack made you straighten up, only to thrash a bit harder as his grip tightened on you. The tack began to puncture into your back, right beside your spine as your eyes got wide, your breath hitching as the bag was beginning to be pulled upwards.

“H-hey, hey, hey-! **_D-don’t_ **-” You tried to warn, only for a sudden burst of pain to rip through your back as you shut your eyes tight, biting your tongue to silence your scream.

Body shook with the new throbbing sensation as your back began to feel wet, soaking your shirt and downwards as you cracked an eye open to the skeleton in agony. His grip only tightened on you as he held your backpack in his other gloved hand, a simply bone brow up in question before he studied your item. 

One of the many tacks were sticking out of the fabric where your back was at, your blood covering the area as Edge pulled it up to his face to examine the substance. Then, something in his expression changed, as if he couldn’t piece something together, before looking at you questionably. 

_‘That’s blood, you thick skulled idiot!’_ Wanted to yell, only holding your tongue or be forced to whimper from the pain.

“You-... Are A _Human_ Bitty?” He said in a tone of disbelief, making your other eye crack open as you tried to smile with the tears in your eyes.

“Damn right, _pure_ human… Is it such a rarity, ya jerk?” You spat, your vision becoming hazy as you felt your smile turning larger.

He **_harmed_ ** you. 

The **_Monster_ ** just harmed **_you_ **. 

_What will you do, Y/n?_

**_What Will You Do?_ **

**_-Fight_ ** **_-Flee_ **

“OH, YOU’VE GONE AND DONE IT NOW, EDGY…” Gray sighed, putting his chin in a palm.

“What-... _Stars_ , Like I Knew Their Item Held Weapons Within!” Edge growled, his eye lights trailing down as something began to drip down your leg and off your foot. “...I Did Not Expect That, But I Did Not Expect An Original, Either...” 

Something was beginning to flow into your body at that point, your dark vision turned to that of green. With that color, soothing intent came-

“ ** _NO!_** “ You SCREAMED! “No, _no,_ ** _no!_** _Don’t!_ ” Panic began to flair, the color reminding you of something not right. “ ** _Stop-!_** Oh, God! Stop, _stop,_ ** _stop!_** _Please!_ ” You cried, your arms desperate to become free as your legs kicked. 

“I-! I Am Only Going To- _Will You Halt Your Insufferable Squirming?!_ ” Edge growled, but his voice was becoming distance, becoming something more familiar, more _sinister_. 

  
  
  


**_“I͇̠̔͑ Am̲͚̌ J̹͙͐ù͚sẗ̜̹̈ Hea̻̎l̢̈į̼͛͌n͌͜͢͞g͕͌̕͢ Ẹ͆ṇ̤̄̀ò̯̤͐u͔̓g͔͒h̰̖̆͘, Ĉ̰a̙͛l̠͊͟͠m͍̆ d̟͒ǫ̭̉̀ẅ̨͈́́n!̫͌”_ ** _He chuckled with sick amusement._

  
  
  


Next thing you knew, orange fur was in your face as wind was passing through your hair. Olivers dusty scent was able to bring you back, chasing off whatever was surging through you emotions. Body bounced as you clung tighter to the familiar fur, your breathing shallow as your eyes hurt by how tightly you had them shut. Cracking one eye open, the trees went past in blurs, hearing slowly coming back as distant shouts could be heard.

...Wait, you were in someone's hands, weren’t you? 

Your back gave a harsh throb as a reminder, only to rub your face harder into Olivers fur in order to keep yourself from crying out. 

A certain jingle caught your attention, making you furrow your brows. That wasn’t Olivers raggy collar, it sounded like a bell with multiple items latched on. 

“O-oliver, what is that-” You choked as you looked back. “Oh… _My god?!_ ” You screeched as you tried to sink further into his fur, a paw coming to swipe at you. “Holy!! Cat, _what did you do?!_ ” 

It was that black cat from earlier who was following close behind, it’s glare dangerously fixed on you. The only real thing you noticed was that the creature was big. Real big. _Too big_ , actually!

How could a feline be that large!? They were probably twice the size of your feline!

“S- _shit!_ Shit, shit, shit! **Run** , Oliver!” You squeaked, holding onto his fur tighter as yet another swipe came dangerously close to you. 

Oliver took a sharp turn, practically forcing you to land on your feet to run with him in the moment before hopping back onto his back, only for him to dart up a tree. Clinging to his body, tried to keep your grip from becoming too hard yet not too soft as he evened out on thick branches, prancing from tree to tree as you looked back to see the large feline _still_ after you.

Glowering at the persistent creature, you tried to look around for something, anything to help you get away from the massive beast chasing you both. 

As luck would have it, a nice branch was coming up in Olivers path. Setting yourself up on his back as he neared, only to reach out and grab a hold of it. Felt the branch bend with the force of Olivers speed, only to quickly ducked down as you released the item as it sling shot back.

It successfully hit the massive feline… But barely slowed it down!

“Fuck! What’re ya, a tank?!” You growled, only to look back and see the house coming up. “Oliver, hurry! Go, go, go! We’re almost home!” 

Oliver pushed further, faster, only to take a massive leap off the branch and on the roof of the house, quick to the entrance that was just large enough to allow both you and Oliver to squeeze within together. 

He was panting up a storm as he dashed to the comforts of your furred bed. You stayed clinging to his back as you both were glaring at the hole, waiting to see the other felines face or eyes would peer in, hiding in the darkness as if it would keep you both safe from prying eyes. 

When the hole didn’t show a single sign of movement, you gave a shaky breath of relief, sinking down to the comfort of the furs as you gave him a pat on his thigh. 

“...Holy… Damn…Good boy, Oliver…” You said softly, only to turn your scowling face to your feline. “But you have some shit to explain! What were you thinking?! You almost killed me with the vent only to get your ass chased by that thing?! What the **_hell_ **?!” 

Olivers glare never left the hole, but he mewed softly with his ears going back. 

“Oi… You’re such a shit sometimes…” You rubbed your face, only to flinch from the pain on your back. “Wonderful… Now I need another-”

Patting yourself down, your eyes went wide from the lack of weight. 

“W-WHAT?! Oh shit, oh shit- Oliver?! W-wheres my bag!?” Your belt felt light as well, only to grab hold and pale. “M-my weapons?! What the hell?! Where did-”

The image of Edge came back fresh in your mind, making you fall on your back as you hissed in both pain and annoyance. 

“SERIOUSLY!? I dropped them?! How did I-! Oh my goooood….” You whined, putting your hands on your face.

Great, wonderful… Not only are the food preserves going to be tossed, so are your bag and weapons! Beautiful! Just what you fucking needed…

Oliver slowly began laying on the furred bed, putting his chin on your stomach as he gave you such a pitiful mew, you had to reach up and softly stroke his face. His purr began to emit out, but it wasn’t as strong as it would be normally. 

You stayed there as you glared up at the ceiling, rubbing your felines face in the comfort of your own area. 

Never again will you be putting tacks in your bag, or if you do, use them up quick. 

The question is though, where’s your bag _now_? Your weapons? How were you able to escape and what happened? So many questions, the only way to gain them is to talk to those jerks… 

_Yeah,_ **_right._ **

You might have a death wish, but you’re not that suicidal to just walk up to one and try and have a ‘Nice’ chat. 

Perhaps though you could stay quiet enough until nightfall to venture out, try and gain information if any of them knew about it. The ones who probably would know would be Gray and Edge, seeing as they were the last ones you saw.

What will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! Oh dear! We meet two more skeletons, but we manage to get away JUST IN TIME! Though questions are surely surfacing, right?
> 
> The guys like to call Gray; Grape, but unlike the others, he shows no real interest in their teasing ways. Though, he can't help but enjoy that accidental nickname of Nutty ;)
> 
> Then Edge; He's a lot more chilled out then normal, but thats only due to him realizing he had to change _some_ of his ways... However, he should really listen when someone tells him not to do something :'D He didn't mean to hurt ya, really... _Like he knew what you had!_
> 
> So many questions, so little time... Just everywhere you turn it seems you gain a damn skeleton on your tail! Curse them all! At least Oliver came to save you!! 
> 
> Wonder who's next you gain the attention of?....


	4. Stealth Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the bag starts! Where is it? Does someone have it?  
> Who stands in your tiny way?
> 
> But seriously, all these god forsaken monsters are seriously getting annoying...
> 
> It's not like you're going to take time and actually figure them all out, don't have time for that!

Oliver purred as he took to grooming your hair, which you didn’t mind normally…

“ **_Ouch-!_ ** Oliver, hey! Down, boy.” You softly pushed his face away, earning a soft mer. “Dude, I know… You’re trying to be good but damn, my back? Maybe wait til we get that bag, huh?” You tried, giving him a soft peck on his nose.

The feline backed down after you gave his snout a few good rubs, his purr simply getting louder. After which he settled and left you alone, took to a quick touch check on your back. Turns out it wasn’t as bad as you had thought previously. In fact, it seemed it was just bubbled up pretty badly, but it still smarts when you put pressure on it… Didn’t make much sense, but nothing really did these days; So you easily shrugged it off.

Getting up on your feet, you put pressure on both your legs, giving experimental squats in the process. The candy from earlier did its job well, feeling stronger than before. With a satisfied nod, you began to pace back and forth in thought.

After a few hours from the incident with whatever happened with the Skeletons, along with that massive feline, you were feeling less anxious and more calm as you were back in the safety of the attic. Could feel your thoughts free from the overwhelming panic you had experienced, allowing yourself to think clearly. 

Would the monsters have your items?

If so, could you be sneaky enough to go through the house and find who does? Are they that important to risk your life on? Risk your  _ felines _ life on?

Looking out the window, evening was now upon you. Glancing around the attic, you had enough material to remake the bag, that wouldn’t be the prime issue. The medicine would be nice to have, but didn’t have much more after these months… Would have to try and get off it anyways soon enough, have to learn to be more careful with your actions. 

But the blades… The metal and razors were rare enough as it was and difficult to make. If you decided to leave without those, more tacks and needles were around to use, but that would mean a slow death for the creatures you hunt once more. Another way would be to use rocks, to sharpen them, but how small you were? That was nearly impossible...

With an annoyed huff, you looked to the vent with a determined scowl.

Had to find Edge or Gray, then play it by ear. 

With your mind made up, you were quick to go on the move once more. Oliver tried to follow, but you quickly shut that down with the promise of coming back with food, closing the vent quickly behind to halt him coming with. He didn’t seem too happy about being left alone, but you couldn’t risk it this time.

“I’ll be back, boy. You just-… Stay and watch the fort, alright? I’ll be back as soon as I can.” You cooed from behind the closed vent, giving him one last pet through the metal.

He mewed in both annoyance and pity which normally would grip your heart strings… But you were still upset with him from earlier. 

The first thing you noticed while walking in the vents was that they had apparently gotten the power back on as old lights shined through some airways. Made good timing as you got to the living room, a good group of the Skeletons were within. They seemed to have gotten old bedding from multiple rooms, putting them in garbage bags as they had replacements stacked and ready.

If that was the case, then they had gained their desired rooms for the night and changing the linines for sleep then…

Blue, Paps, Gray, Sans, and Papy were gathered together and idly chatting about useless information that went over your head. Papy and Sans were sitting on a couch you weren’t familiar with as they watched the others get things organized. Forcing your attention to Gray, your eyes traveled on his person, looking for a hint that he held your items.

“…DO YOU THINK THAT THE BITTY IS ALRIGHT?” Blue asked as he sat down a large bag, your eyes suddenly looking to how his face was full of worry.

…That was unexpected as your heart gave a squeeze of regret, though you forced to rub it away with a small scowl.

“wit’ how she ran, bro? yeah, she’s just fine.” Papy answered with ease. “didn’ like how she put her weapon up at’cha, so that shouldn’ be yer main concern… didn’ look ta be too friendly when she got outta ‘er shock, eitha.”

Couldn’t agree more, but you weren’t used to being handled anymore…

A stinging pain made you continue to listen to them.

“ _ PAPY! _ OBVIOUSLY SHE WAS VERY-… STRESSED! SHE DIDN’T DESIRE TO DO WHAT SHE DID, ONE COULD FEEL THAT FROM EVEN WHERE YOU STOOD! BUT SHE FELT SCARED, CLEARLY! YOU WOULD BE TOO, WOULDN’T YOU?” Blue chided, giving his brother a look of disapproval. “YOU HAVE A TEMPER WHEN YOU FEEL THREATENED, SO IT IS ONLY NATURAL SHE WOULD GET DEFENSIVE! NOT TO MENTION THE PAIN SHE WAS PROBABLY IN… AND HOW MUTT MADE HER REACT… CLEARLY THIS WAS ALL VERY OVERWHELMING FOR THE BITTY, SO DO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS!” Blue puffed his cheeks, making you blink in surprise.

“bah, i’m sure she’s fine, Blue. relax… ‘sides, Mutt said she started it.” Papy huffed with an amused smirk, clear he didn’t want to hear his brothers reasonings.

“BUT IF EDGE IS CORRECT IN HER BITTY TYPE, THEN THE PUZZLEMENT OF SUCH A CHARACTER TO BE FORCED SO FAR OUT FROM THE CITY IS ASTOUNDING! I WONDER HOW LONG THE BITTY HAS BEEN OUT HERE FOR?” Paps said, rubbing his chin in thought. “PERHAPS WE HAD ACCIDENTALLY STUMBLED ON MORE THAN ONE, EVEN!”

“THAT’S WHAT EDGE IS TRYING TO FIND OUT SINCE HE GAINED THE BITTY HUMANS BAG!” Gray chimed in as he tied up two bags closed tightly.

_ ‘Edge? He has my bag? Has my medicine?! C’mon you gossipers, where is he?!’ _ You thought as you leaned closer in anticipation.

“HOWEVER, I MUST AGREE WITH ORANGE BROTHER! SHE IS PERFECTLY FINE, ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE ATE MONSTER CANDY!” Gray finished with a happy hum, grabbing the bags and hoisting them up and over his shoulders. 

“MONSTER CANDY?... DID YOU GIVE IT TO HER, GRAY?” Blue looked at him puzzled.

“NOT I!” Gray responded before walking off, making Blue deadpan at his back. 

Couldn’t get the itching feeling that Gray knows about something you don’t, but at the same time he seems very off somehow… You decided to shake the feeling off, it’s not like you’d be here long. Once you gain your bag again, you and Oliver were taking off.

“monster candy, huh?… curious how a lil’ bitty got that.” Sans said, leaning more into the sofa.

“dunno, but I’m sure-”

“ _ DON’T- _ ” Blue tried to warn his brother with a stern finger.

“-it was'a  _ tiny _ adventure.” Papy ended, both he and Sans chuckling together as you saw Blue give his brother a glare.

“heh… well I’m sure it wasn’t a  _ small _ waste of time.” Sans chimed in, Paps narrowing his sockets at him.

As the two lazier skeletons apparently pun battled, Blue and Paps both groaning together as you just gave a deadpan stare from your spot. Gray came back, apparently having no reaction to the current puns as he lifted a few of the larger bags and put them over his shoulders with ease once more as he hummed a weird tune…

Idly thought it sounded strangely familiar...

“SAY, WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE, ANYWAYS?” Paps asked, walking off with his own bags stacked high.

“I DO BELIEVE GRAY HAD MENTIONED EARLIER THAT EDGE AND RAZZ ARE CONVERSING OVER THE ITEMS FOUND FROM BOTH THE TRAPS AND THE BITTIES BAG IN THE KITCHEN!” Blues voice began to get quieter as you were quick to travel swiftly in the metal vents, not wanting to pay attention to their nonsense anymore.

Edge was much more important.

When you got to the kitchens vent which overlooked the whole area, you peeked through the opening. To your surprise, they had a lot of your items laid to view in groups in respectable areas on the large counter island, along with some of your traps they had collected. It wasn’t all of them, not even your biggest thankfully, but still a large collection. 

The bag laid in the center, it’s contents emptied out in neat piles. Your berries, nuts, even the meat which they unwrapped laid in what appears to be a food pile. They had the tacks, needles, and other sharp objects in a pile away from the food while your extra fabrics laid in another. Seems they didn’t know where to put your bullet casing cup, apparently putting it in the weapons… That was fine, so long as they don’t get it filthy.

What surprised you the most was that there were four skeletons in the area; Edge, Mutt and two smaller ones you had yet met. One was dressed similar to Blue and Gray, but their attire seemed to copy Edge’s more in the dark theme. Instead of the crimson red, it consisted of a dull or very saturated pink. The other looked more like a version of Sans with Mutt’s black sweater and a furred hoodie… Couldn’t see his face at all since he wasn’t facing you, but neither was Mutt, much to your instant relief.

Now to think how you’d gain at least your weapon back. It glistened in the light, teasing you… Had to bite on your knuckle from making a single annoyed sound, watching as Edges claws kept tapping near it in thought.

“YOU’RE TELLING ME A CREATURE AS SMALL AS THAT WAS ABLE TO GAIN-”

“FELLOWS, HELLO!” Blues voice stopped the one in pink mid rant, all their heads turning to view Paps and Blue walking in.

“WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT NOW?” The pink clad said, a clip in his tone.

“DID YOU FIND ANYTHING YET WITH THE BITTIES ITEMS?” Paps said, taking the heat from their glares without much phase. “PERHAPS HOW MANY THERE MIGHT BE?”

“AFRAID NOT, CREAMPUFF...” Edge growled irritably, eye lights trained downwards. “THOUGH THEIR BACKPACK HOLDS ONLY WHAT WE HAVE GATHERED AS IMPORTANT ITEMS NEEDED FOR ONE BEING, THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT DO NOT MAKE SENSE…”

What they were beginning to theorize went over your head much after that. Your eyes narrowed in when Edge held one of your blades, inspecting it, before he began to slowly pull it apart. Watching with bated breath, you couldn’t allow yourself to make a single noise as he took it apart and laid it flat on the counter in front of him. You bit into your knuckle harder, feeling your teeth grind into your flesh with contained rage.

Great, wonderful… He better not touch the other one.

“MAYBE BLUE AND MYSELF CAN HELP IF YOU’RE HAVING DIFFICULTIES IN FINDING OUT WHAT TO PLAN NEXT!” Paps voice brought you back, making you blink.

Both Mutt and the smaller unknown skeleton began to snicker as you watched both Edge and the other skeleton narrowed their glares on them, though the pink one looked ready to toss something.

“NO, WE DO NOT NEED YOUR TACTLESS IDEAS  _ AVOIDING _ THE PROBLEMS!” The pink lad barked.

“RELAX, RAZZ! WE JUST WANT TO HELP-”

“OH, YES. **_PLEASE_ ** , BY ALL MEANS, HELP US WITH YOUR THOUGHTLESS IDEAS THAT WILL THEN LEAD US TO BAKING MORE USELESS DESSERTS.” Apparently Razz sneered, crossing his arms over his chest as he cut off Blue’s explanation.

…Holy shit, snappy much? 

“N-NOW… THAT WAS JUST-”

“BECAUSE YOU GO OFF TOPIC EASILY? YES,  _ I KNOW _ . I’VE FIGURED THAT OUT WITHIN A DAY OF LISTENING TO YOU.” Razz said with a roll of his eye lights. “BE A GOOD CHILD AND GO PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE, YES?” 

Covering your mouth, you had to hold back an  _ ‘ohhhhshit’ _ . 

“BLACK, NO NEED TO BE SO HOSTILE! COME NOW!” Paps tried to ease, gaining the glares once more on him.

Razz paused as he opened his mouth to retort, only to give Pap a dark glare and surprisingly holding his tongue. If you didn’t know any better, it seemed he looked torn from ripping him apart with words or yielding… 

“NO, BLACK IS RIGHT. WHEN YOU TWO  _ ‘HELP’ _ , WE GET SIDE TRACKED. SO CONTINUE ON WITH WHATEVER ELSE YOU WERE DOING, WE HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL.” Edge glared at Paps. 

Idly you thought it was weird the pink skeleton has two nicknames… Black and Razz? You could simply see why with ‘Razz’; His pink being that of a Raspberry color. So far, most of them wore black...

…Was it you? Or did Razz just move his eye lights away from your hiding spot? 

“WELL, ALRIGHT…” Paps deflated slightly before perking up once more. “THEN WHAT WILL THE NEXT STAGE BE TO CAPTURING THE BITTY?”

“MUTT HAD TAKEN THE CREATURES RESOURCES AND HAD PROMPTLY PITCHED THEM OUT. IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE ONE OF US FINDS IT SEARCHING FOR FOOD.” Razz replied, making your blood boil.

Knew that was coming, but that still pisses you off after all the hard work you did!

“WASN’T-… ISN’T THAT TOO  _ HARSH _ , THOUGH? WE SHOULD HAVE PLACED THEM IN A BETTER SPOT, RAZZ! THEY’RE SCARED ENOUGH, I WOULD THINK!” Blue tried to reason.

“CLEARLY YOU DO NOT THINK, CHILD!” Razz slammed his hand on the counter, making even you flinch with the unknown skeleton and Blue. “WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE, _ I _ ESPECIALLY! SO THE QUICKER WE GRAB A HOLD OF THESE PESTS, THE QUICKER WE CAN GET THEM OUT OF OUR CURRENT INVESTMENT!”

“BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE SO FORCEFUL!” Blue’s own voice was becoming clipped, a frown coming to his face. “I AM SURE ONCE WE MANAGE TO GIVE THEM SPACE, THEY CAN COME TO US ON THEIR OWN!”

“OH, YES! BECAUSE  _ RAMMING _ INTO THEM WITH YOUR FOOT, WHEN YOU WEREN’T PAYING ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS, IS  _ SO SAFE _ ! SURELY THEY DON’T FEEL AN  _ OUNCE _ OF FEAR ALREADY BY YOU, READY TO COME OUT OF THEIR HIDING PLACE WITH THEIR ARMS  _ WIDE OPEN _ IN WELCOMING AFTER THAT!” Razz tsked, only to level Blue with a more fierce scowl.

Honestly? Yes, you would do that just to put his snarky ass into place… The temptation to do that  _ now _ was growing in your gut.

“IT-! WAS AN ACCIDENT, I’M SURE THEY WOULD LISTEN IF I APOLOGIZED!” Blue huffed, his cheeks puffing. “BESIDES, I WAS TRYING TO HEAL THEM BEFORE  _ YOUR _ BROTHER SCARED THEM OFF!”

“IF YOU WOULD HAVE SIMPLY HANDED THEM OVER LIKE MUTT DEMANDED, THEY WOULD BE LONG GONE BY NOW! YOU DID NOT MOVE FAST ENOUGH, SO DO NOT PLACE BLAME WHERE IT DOES NOT BELONG, YOU  _ DEGENERATE! _ ”

Okay. Now you see why his other name is Black; Seems he has no Soul or it’s purely pitch black. Wow, was he fucking rude… Tyrant levels, in fact.

The two got into a stare down, neither one letting up as their eyes were burning holes into the other. Blues cheeks were tinting in an embarrassed or angered flush as Razz was showing shockingly sharp rows of fangs with a purpose. Pressure in the air began to get so strong, you flinched as a sudden ringing could be heard in your ears. Edge rubbed his nasal ridge as a soft sigh escaped him while Paps was standing awkwardly, ringing his gloves worriedly.

“IT-… IS OKAY, BLUE, I AM SURE THEY WOULD FORGIVE YOU, INDEED! THE PLUMBING IS UP, WHICH THANK YOU AGAIN RED, MUTT! HOW ABOUT WE GO AND DO A QUICK CLEAN, BLUE? I AM SURE IT WOULD BE NICE TO WAKE UP TO TOMORROW MORNING!” Paps was quick to heal the tension, breaking it as he patted Blue’s shoulder reassuringly. “AND BLACK, YOU ARE RIGHT THAT WE SHOULD DO THIS AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, BUT THE FACT IS; WE DO NOT KNOW HOW MANY THERE ARE AND MUST DO SO WITH A GENTLE GRASP AS TO NOT UPSET THEM ANYMORE THAN WE ALREADY HAVE!” Paps tried beaming, a forced smile was turning genuine the more seconds passed, a certain confidence making its way known. 

Blue was silent, not wanting to take his eyes off Razz before relenting with a sigh. He gave only a nod before turning his head, walking off back through the hallway while Razz gave an eye roll as he crossed his arms.

“WELL… WE ALL HAVE THE LIST FOR TOMORROW THEN, CORRECT? THIS HOUSE WILL NEED A LOT! BUT WITH ALL OF US, I AM POSITIVE IT’LL BE DONE WITHIN THREE DAYS!” Paps was back to being bright, making you curious where he stores that easy going attitude.

“YES, YES… WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN ASSIGNMENTS. WE’LL GET ONTO IT QUICK ENOUGH WHEN DAYLIGHT BREAKS.” Edge focused back on the items of your things as he waved Paps off with a gloved hand. 

“WONDERFUL! AND BLACK, WOULD YOU CONSIDER PUTTING SOME OF THE FOOD BACK? PLEASE?” Paps faced Razz, a soft plea on his face.

An awkward stretch of quiet roamed which you could hear some snickers while Paps kept giving Razz a patient smile that seemed to only grow. Razz kept looking between your items and back to the tall skeleton, a growl coming out as he began to tap on his bicep with an aggressive passion the more time went on. Razz landed his harsh glare on the taller one, were Paps kept his patient smile that seemed to soften a bit more and more… With some form of puppy eyes.

Oh god, however he got his sockets to sparkle made you cover your mouth as you had to keep an  _ ‘Awww’ _ hidden.

“… _ BY THE STARS _ , I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR LINE OF TACTLESS PLAN MAKING! BUT IF WE DO, WILL YOU QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE I HAD JUST KICKED YOUR PRECIOUS PET ROCK?!” Razz barked, bristling as Paps face lit up more.

“I WOULD, INDEED! IT WOULD BE THE RIGHT THING TO DO, AFTER ALL!” Paps beamed, making Razz’s sockets narrow with a deeper glower.

It was another awkward glaring contest between the two, but Paps was winning this one no doubt as you saw the slight defeated slump in Razz’s shoulders before he quickly hid it by straightening up. 

“…FINE.  **_FINE!_ ** MUTT, RETURN LESS THAN HALF OF THE PESTS FOOD PORTIONS!” Razz suddenly barked with a snap of his claws, which Mutt did with a huff before disappearing. “THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH, CORRECT? NO LESS, NO MORE! I DO NOT DESIRE TO CONTINUE THIS GAME, SO THAT IS ALL YOU ARE GETTING FROM ME!” 

“THANK YOU, BLACK! I APPRECIATE IT AND I AM SURE THEY WILL, TOO! IT WILL LESSEN THE BITTIES ADVANTAGE OF TRYING TO FLEE AND LEAVE BEFORE WE HAD A CHANCE TO DO ANYTHING TO HELP!” Paps said with a knowing tone, his attitude bright as your eyes narrowed.

Though he did just save your food, or what’s left of it, doesn’t mean that was safe… You don’t trust Mutt, or this snappy as hell pink skeleton. If Paps was calling him Black out of respect, you held none for the Tyrant.

“I DO BELIEVE WE ARE FINISHED HERE, SO I DO NOT SEE WHY YOU ARE STILL AROUND!” Razz steamed, hitting the counter that made you jolt once more. “GO MAKE THAT BLUBBERING FOOL QUIT HIS WHINING ALREADY AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS!”

Paps was quiet for a moment, his face clear of emotion before he brightened up once more.

“SUCH RUDE REMARKS JUST BECAUSE YOU CANNOT SEE THE OTHER SIDE OF THINGS. I KNOW YOU CAME FROM A MORE VIOLENT AREA, BUT THERE IS NO NEED FOR SUCH TREATMENT. REMEMBER, WE’RE ALL HERE FOR A REASON, SO WE HAVE TO GET ALONG ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!” 

Your brows shot up as your eyes flickered between the two. Razz had a bit of a shocked state in his eyes which didn’t match the fierce look of his fangs as he forced it into a snarl. Paps was still calm and collected as his face softened to what one would call understanding, but the back of your mind tingled if he truly understood or not...

“I DO NOT HAVE TO GET ALONG WITH ANYONE HERE, JUST MERELY-”

“ _ ‘PUTTING UP WITH THEM’? _ YOU ARE BARELY DOING THAT, MY FRIEND. YOU MUST LEARN TO SETTLE YOURSELF IF YOU DESIRE TO GET FARTHER! I BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE CAN CHANGE, THAT INCLUDES YOU!” 

With that, it seemed Paps had left Razz utterly speechless. Razz didn’t seem to be the type to be told or talked to like that, but here Paps was; Making him only stare back blankly with no words.

“WITH THAT, WE SHALL SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW MORNING! GOOD NIGHT, EVERYONE!” Paps gave a quick wave before heading out.

_ ‘Serves you right, you Tyrant.’ _ You thought with a smirk.

Neither Edge or Razz said a word, but the fluffy skeleton said a soft  _ ‘g’night’ _ with a wave of a hand and a soft chuckle ringing out from him. You stayed and watched Edge and Razz go back through your items, one with a more than sour emotion on their face than the other. 

Something tingled through your body, making you scoot slowly back from the opening in alert… You didn’t like the sudden feeling as if eyes were on you, however none of the skeletons below had their attention on your spot. 

Edge and Razz were still conversing, the fluffy skeletons head was still away from you as he sat at the dinner table and leaned his head into his hand as if he was bored, but… 

All the sudden, the vent door opened as a familiar clawed hand came shooting at you quick. With a yelp, you were able to scramble back, dodging those sharp claws as they practically screeched against the metal in your escape. 

Though your heart hammered in your chest, the ringing of the claws against metal in your ears, you still were able to barely hear an audible curse as you were quick to make your way back to the safety of the attic in your blind fear. 

With your back to the vent as you slammed it down, gulping thickly and breathing hard as fear shot through you with some type of flashback, Oliver mewed at you and kicked your panic down slow as you latched onto his chest and listened to his heart beat. 

Listening to that alone, it took you awhile to settle… To calm down… But you managed it with breathing exercises. Idly you thought how you knew how to settle yourself, but that was quickly replaced with curiosity as you heard some type of car beep outside.

Biting your lip in thought, you went and traveled to the window that overlooked the front yard perfectly. Oliver gave a confused meow, but you ignored him as you stared down, watching as Edge had apparently finished rummaging through a black car with a cage sitting beside him. 

Thought it was for you, but that was dashed as you realized how big it was. Then the black feline popped up out of nowhere, rubbing against the skeletons legs affectionately and matching the size of the crate. It was rather cute how the feline still looked so small compared to the large skeleton, though the sudden thought made you pale at the fact Edge had managed to hold you, almost killing you in the process.

Or so your brain had thought, anyways... 

Shaking your head, you watched as Edge leaned down and gave the cat a few head scratches after picking up the cage, feeling the love between them. Felt a smile coming on before you tsked and forced to scowl, seeing that Edge had your backpack in his pocket.

Good, he still had it… Perhaps you could sneak around and grab at least one of your weapons back then once he goes to bed.

Walking back with the cage in his claws along with a nice sized duffle bag in his other, Edge stopped in his tracks and looked up at your area. Seemed his face reverted to a natural scowl as it felt like his eye lights were on your spot. It was too dark for him to see you were there, so you didn’t feel the need to hide. His eye lights seemed to be scanning your window, only to drag along the whole house as a disgusted feature followed soon after, only for him to continue walking with a shake of his skull.

_ ‘Why come here if you don’t like it?’ _ You spat bitterly in your mind.  _ ‘Don’t have to be in this dump, it’s mine.’ _

With a quick jump down, you rubbed your hair back and felt the build up grease and dirt. You shivered mentally, scratching your head with an irritated groan escaping your chest before brushing your hands on your clothing. Then the thought of Paps and Blue cleaning the bathrooms, along with him saying Mutt and… The other had fixed the plumbing…

Oh, does hot water suddenly sound good… If they cleaned one of the top rooms bathrooms, perhaps you could sneak in for a quick rinse before heading out? Just something quick, you were so tired of battling leeches in the river to bathe or dragging water back...

In your daze, you barely realized Oliver had snuck out of the hole in the wall. When you came to, looking around and not seeing him; Just the tip of his tail before it disappeared made you bristle.

“Dammit cat!” You hissed, running to the spot and uncovering the spot with the large piece of cloth, feeling the cold breeze rush in as you watched him disappear from sight and onto the roof.

He was just hungry, you had failed to bring food back, after all… With a soft sigh, you had to hope he didn’t go downstairs, only to get trapped in whatever they had set up. 

So you waited… You waited and waited for him to return. Each minute was making you becoming ansty, the back of your mind Mutt’s face reared up that began to make your panicked self flare hard. However, you patted your chest to calm yourself, your feline being more than capable of handling himself…

Then, soft noises were coming from the vent. 

Quick to it, you lifted up the metal as you peered into the darkness of it. For a second, you swore you saw claws peeking out of the side, but it was quickly replaced with what sounded like fighting?

Seconds later, you darted in as you heard the ringing echoes of Olivers loud growl. More yowling from your familiar cat, words from a gravel toned voice made you to pick up your speed as you ran as fast as you could. 

Did he get caught?! Did he get sick or hurt?! Oh, you’d hurt them if they laid a single bone on him… How dare they!  _ Not your cat, anyone or anything but your cat!  _

_ ‘Oliver, hold on, Baby! I’m coming!’ _ You growled in your mind, picking up pace and sliding through the vent spaces as fast as possible.

Just before you could get to the source of what sounded like a fight, the sight of Olivers tail made you grin wide as you began to slow your pace. However, seemed he was dragging something? He tugged something that made a rustling, a moment passed as you thought there were leaves… But once he turned the corner, your eyes went wide.

**_Oliver was dragging a takeout bag._ **

Stopping dead in your tracks, panting heavily and hard, you stared blankly at him. 

He tried dragging it past you, which you were still caught up in trying to think about how this was even possible as you back peddled… But that was halted by your stomach giving a loud growl.

As he pulled it past you, the smell hit you like a smack to the face. It made your stomach swirl hard, which you were quick to cover it with a hand and quiet it. The temptation was eating at you to pull the food back into the attic, to rip through the container, find out what was smelling so good. It had been a while since you had something with flavor, with spices… Felt your mouth water as the smell only got stronger as you took hold of the bag, about to help bring it back to safety.

The sudden thought of this becoming that of a means of war in the future made you pause. 

If you accepted this from Oliver, it would be a clear invitation to continue stealing from the Monsters. Though they tossed most of your food out by now, God only knows how much they left you with or if they made it poisoned… That alone made you want to drag it into the attic more and feast with Oliver... 

Forcing yourself to take full control and shut it closed to keep the heavenly scent at bay, you thought about how Blue and Paps were… Paps was the one who asked for the food to be placed back, nothing of hints or words of traps even mentioned despite the irritating thought crawling up in the back of your mind. And if this was  _ Blue’s _ food? 

Could you seriously take anything from one who wanted to do nothing but  _ help _ you? 

With a heavy sigh and a whine, stomach growling in protest, you forced yourself to tug on the bag and dragging it back to where Oliver came from. Thanking whatever power above that gave you enough strength to drag the bag with ease, Oliver was following close as he tried to paw at the food with a confused mew escaping him.

“No, you hush.” You whispered back in agitation. “You had no right stealing this, don’t even know how you did or from who! But we are not eating it! We’ll get more, dammit! Just give me some time...” 

Oliver grabbed the bag with his mouth, trying to stop you as he pulled backwards, but you simply leaned over and tapped his nose, making him let go. 

“I said no! I’ll go outside and grab you food, but first we got to return this!” You growled before moving the food in front of your path.

It didn’t take long to tug the stolen food to the living room, not trusting the kitchen area as relief came over you to find that none of the beings were around yet. Forcing yourself to open the vent with one hand, you pushed the food just a bit more before a noise caught your attention. 

Sudden panic shot through your body, thinking it was that Reaper, however you saw the skeleton named Sans instead. He was just standing still with his hands in his pockets, staring at you as you froze completely. Holding eye contact with the being, feeling regret slowly slide down your spine as you felt your body twitch from the lack of movements.

The quiet was broken when Oliver tried to yank the food back from your hand, making the bag rustle loudly to which you tugged harder and growled at him in warning before returning your attention back to the skeleton. Sans was just staring at you blankly, no expression besides a fake smile plastered on his face which didn’t reach his eyes.

Well, they already know you're here. Might as well just make it clear you don’t want anything from them. Something told you that you could perhaps break the ice with something cheesy...

“…Uh-… So…  _ Supposedly- _ … Delivery? ” You awkwardly said with fake cheer, tugging the bag a bit more as you angled before lowering it with a grunt. “Sorry, cat takes more than tongues when he’s  _ feline _ too hungry.”

In the back of your mind, you questioned how you knew puns… But decided to think on it later as you kept the bag steady from dropping to the ground. It was high enough to where Sans could come over and catch it and you were out of his reach, just had to be brave and stand your ground.

Sans just stared however, his smile strained as his eye lights traveled to the bag and back to you, only for his smile to turn easy as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“…guess I got my food  _ cat  _ -fished, heh… if you’re hungry though, ya can keep what th’cat dragged in.” He waved a dismissal hand before rubbing the back of his neck.

“A great fisher he is, not to preen his fur...” You gave a quick look back at Oliver, who seemed to have left you already.

With a huff, you turned and gave the bag a wiggle once more before giving a half smirk to the skeleton. “Thanks, but uh… No offense, I don’t take kindly to  _ hand-outs _ … Stolen or not, not how I work.” Couldn’t help but snicker as your eyes flicked to his hand and back to his face. “’Sides, I guess the cat thought your food was  _ purr _ fect, but i'm ‘fraid it’s too much  _ fur _ us…” 

He blinked before looking to his hand and down to his other, only to flick his eyes back up to you with a snicker of his own. 

“well, heh… thanks fer bringin’ back th’goods from the  _ cat _ burglar, Kiddo.” Sans said, only to take his hand and make a soft holding motion, making you feel nervous before the weight of the bag disappeared from your grip.

Due to the sudden weight loss, you had almost fallen back but was able to stay standing with the vent held above you. Blinking, you looked down at your empty hand and clenched it experimentally before looking back to see Sans now held the bag in his previously unoccupied hand, only to wiggle it slightly in your direction. 

“sure ya don’ want a bite?… wouldn’ be much, but a tip would be in order…” He said softly, only for you to shake your head.

You opened your mouth to say something more, though quick to close it as you heard more of the beings shoes and heavy foot falls coming in your direction. As soon as Sans head was turned, you were quick to dart back into the safety of the vent. The beings were asking things, but you didn’t hear anything but the blood rushing through your veins. 

…Whatever possessed you to do that was beginning to make you sick, your face warm, your stomach feeling as if you would puke. With a shake of your head, you were off to your next target for the evening. 

Late night hunting… Oh, the joys of being a Bitty.

With your shirt torn and ripped to properly carry the dead thing on your back, you managed a quick kill of a rodent of some sort that was in the vents on your way to the basement. It was a good size as it reached down to your calves and despite just barely able to carry it, it would make a great small feast for your feline until you could get proper food once more. 

It was luck that you had just so happened to find a rodent that seemed to have broken both of its back legs. By the time you got near it, seemingly looking as if it had gotten too fat to move from wherever it came from; You simply did the final killing strike to its throat. Once it stopped its movements, its breathing stopped, you were quick to gather it up. 

Grateful you had used fabrics from before to make a makeshift bra as it was wrapped securely around your torso as you wrapped the creature up with your now ruined shirt, shuffled it on and headed back in hopes to find your feline back in the attic to continue his pouting he was no doubt doing. 

Walking back through the vents, you felt all sorts of weird things. 

Pressure in the air was becoming more persistent, soft mummers following you filled the vents, the scent of cleaning chemicals drafting through that had you halt a few times. The scent itself brought something back to your mindset, though couldn’t say what. All you knew was it brought both hate and love of the aroma; The smell of freshness you had once enjoyed in another lifetime while it also brought the memory of what refused to reach your mind. 

It was both soothing yet anxiety filling. 

The sound of a familiar jingle had you brighten immediately as you neared the attic. Opening the vent, you were greeted with an orange blob, perching in a sulking state as he narrowed his eyes at you.

“Oh, don’t you start…” You sighed with a smile. “Bud, I bring peace offerin’s, so don’t you start this little drama scene. ‘Sides, I should be mad at  _ you _ for being such a brat today…” You chuckled at the flat stare he did, only for his nose to start twitching when he finally noticed the rodent on your back. 

Oliver got off the makeshift bed and trotted over with a renewed happy meow, which you were quick to put the food down or be eaten with it. With a snicker, you sat beside your feline and watched him dig in, long been numbed to how he practically swallowed his bites. It should fill him up for the night, but you’d have to plan to gain back at least one of your weapons from Edge to hunt again. 

Flexing your hands, the thought of seeing all the skeletons came to mind as you leaned against Oliver, feeling the warmth and happy purr radiating from him. You counted on your fingers of all who’ve come across so far… 

Sans, who seem to be pretty chill and a punny guy. Paps, who was able to handle tough situations with more positivity than a light source… Blue and Papy, a sweetheart and an overprotective sibling, clearly… Edge, a skeptical asshole who needs to listen. Gray, someone who talks weird as fuck... Then that one skeleton who looked like Sans but with Mutt’s fluffy hood… Just name him Fluffy for now, you suppose. Speaking of Mutt, he was a pervert to all hell and back. Then Razz, who has an attitude problem. 

Then, who was the last one? The name was on the top of your tongue, but you couldn’t say it…  _ Slippy? Sleek? _ Something like that… But you had yet to even see that one.

Covering your face, you couldn’t help but shake your head. All these brothers were confusing. Where they all siblings or would that be rude to assume? Do you even want to know their relationship to each other?...

No, no you don’t. Fuck that shit, the important question was what were they doing here? Why come out here, of all places? Surely there was a better place, somewhere nicer and more fixed up… Did they  _ really _ have to be here? Why in such a huge group, too?!

Seriously, they’ve screwed you over so far!

“First that jerk scaring and challenging me…” You growled out, putting your chin on your knees as you hugged your legs tight. “Then, Blue whammed bammed me… Accidentally, like how Edge forced a tack to rip through my back… Which, I want to know what the hell happened…” You continued to ramble to your feline quietly.

Were prone to blacking out under a lot of stress, but normally you’re covered in blood when you get out of it. So, whatever took place had you clinging onto Oliver without, what appeared to be, no harm done.

Oliver nuzzled into your face shortly after, kicking you out of your moment as you smiled and began to pet him. 

“You have to stop running off, Oliver… Lord only knows what these guys will end up doing to us.” You sighed softly, pulling away as you looked at him in the eyes. “…Who knows what they think of creatures like me, but  _ you? _ Perhaps one or two would enjoy your company-” A sudden lump caught your throat as you cleared it, your eyes beginning to mist. 

Coughing into your hand, you looked away to keep the tears at bay. This was was a hard topic for you, then your fears come up and would swallow you whole if you allowed yourself to think of it any more. Looking to your now ruined and bloodied shirt, you stood and sighed heavily, picking it up and walking it to the pile of fabrics you still needed to wash. Oliver got up and gave you a quick nuzzle before heading over to the bed, jumping right back in as you heard his content purr begin, making you smile.

“Good boy, then you get some rest, Kitty cat. I’ll be back hopefully soon.” You cooed softly, rolling your shoulders as you weren’t looking forward to what you were planning to do… But at least Oliver would be safe and out of trouble.

The best course of action would have to view were Edge would be, perhaps wait until he falls asleep to grab your weapons… 

Hope he's a heavy sleeper.

  
  


Biting your thumb in irritation, you now sat in the vent with your arm tucked over your torso and under your other arm as you sat crossed legged, watching the current Monster play with your bag as if it were a hackysack in his claws. 

Managing to relocate Edge, it was in the middle of him giving the one who you called Fluffy an order with your bag, which he took with only some sass… Turns out, he goes by the name Red which was fitting due to his bright eye lights.

Red looked eerily like Sans, you thought. The main differences were that he had a crack running down his left socket that splintered off in two ways on his cheek. His mouth was filled with sharp razor teeth as he wore a golden fang on his left canine, much like Mutt. And like that Reaper, his style also had a fur hood jacket with a dark red turtleneck sweater underneath, though his shorts were similar to Sans. Red wore yellow socks with red and white sneakers and you found yourself actually liking his style of choice besides one thing…

Dudes shoes were untied. 

Sitting in the vent and watching Red, wishing you were feeling as bored as he looked, you idly thought it was creepy how he sat in the lone room with just a dim lamp beside him. Forgetting what room he was in, it contained shelves upon shelves you could easily climb up and down, forgotten nicknacks covered most of the areas while you were trying to figure out the best course of action to use. 

With your mind going a mile a minute to figure out what you could do to distract him, no doubt he wouldn’t fall for such simple tricks, you suddenly felt a strange dull pressure in the air?

Looking around the room, a new Monster entered and took a seat across from Red. It was too dark to see what it really was, the only way you could tell was with a dim pale red light of a single eye peering at Red as glowing teal smoke was blown out.

“y’got th’shit?” Red growled low, not even looking up from your bag as he toyed with the strap. 

“...s’in th’normal spot. y’know th’drill...” The new monster droned boredly, a growl to his voice as tapping could be heard, no doubt his claws.

Even with a small lamp on in the room, it felt as if you were watching something you shouldn’t be; Felt wrong...

“bah, y’think im’a dumbass?” Red gave a deep, guttural chuckle that mixed with a growl. “course i do.”

“...then th’fuck ya waitin’ fer?... pay up, y’know it won’ be thare if ya don’t, heh...” 

“yeah yeah, whateva… betta b’worth th’gold, Pal.” Red growled as he got up, tossing the bag at him. 

The new skeleton caught it easily, but held it out in his palm. The lingering question was in the air as you watched as Red shrugged his shoulders as he grinned widely. 

“look afta tha’ real fast, Scammer. don’ try ‘n pawn it, neitha. lemme jus’ go take a peek at th’goods, only take a sec… make sure s’th’right stuff. ya understand, don’cha?” Without waiting for a reply, Red vanished without a trace. 

Blinking, shouldn’t be so surprised Monsters could use something like that… Though it was beginning to bring up more questions…

Shaking your head, willing yourself to stop the train of thought as you watched the new monster, now known as Scammer, idly playing with your bag. Could hear him opened it up, pulling out a few items before he pulled out your medicine, the dim glow of its grey and sludge like appearance making itself known in the dark from even at your spot. He seemed to have brought it up closer for inspection, only for a sigh and a soft mumble coming out as he placed it back in the bag. 

“...gross… th’dudes watchin’ trash…” Scammer said as he tossed the bag to the floor. “worthless…” 

In a way; That pissed you off… But you didn’t count your blessings short as you listened to the mysterious monster give a huff of agitation and got up and out of the room. Seemed he was mumbling other things under his breath, but you didn’t care!

_ Finally!!  _ **_Some luck!!_ **

Quickly scaling, passing the nicknacks, you got down on the ground and ventured to your bag. You scooped it up, quickly tying the straps as they were undone, and put it on your back. Looking around the room, it seemed you were finally alone.

With a deep and relieving sigh, you smiled brightly as you made your way back.

“Well, that was eas-”

“ **goin’ somewhere,** **_Doll?_ ** ” A guttural growl came, making you jolt.

Barely had time to respond as your ankles were snapped up tight in what felt like string; Causing you to let a yelp as your body was then dragged hard upwards. Your body swung, your bag fell off your shoulders, and your head hit something; Causing your vision to blur as your ears rung once again.

The last thing you saw were red eyes burning into you eerily as what sounded like a deep chuckle rang out dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was getting way too damn long; But HEY! FINALLY!! A CHAPTER!!! :'D  
> Hoo boy though, Red. You're so rude, dude. Ouch, poor Reader is going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up...
> 
> Hope you all liked it~ Chapter 5 is going to be filled with perverted and hilarity issues!


	5. Befriending A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured, yup. That's exactly what you were... 
> 
> However, it might not be too bad? Lets see how you can leave, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this Chapter;  
> Perverted Adult Humor!

The next you knew, you were hanging upside down above a table, completely in a new room which held more light. Rubbing your now throbbing head, you tried to look around, but just doing that mixed with the vertigo made you sick. With a groan, you tried to focus on hearing, on your breathing. The swinging back and forth didn’t help as you willed yourself to swallow back the vomit as it desperately wanted to escape.

Once the ringing settled, you could hear mumblings coming from somewhere. There was a mixture of a loud voice and what seemed like a tired one, instantly reminding you of two skeletons of red… One ordering the other, who gave back some light sass. 

...You must have hit your head harder than you realized, that sounded almost too hilarious. Found yourself giving a soft chuckle at that, though it made your vertigo worse. 

After the moment was gone, forcing yourself to open your eyes once more, a quick look at your foot showed you were being held by red thin string. The sensation gave your ankle a feeling that buzzed like you were in a machine, giving your leg the illusion of becoming numb. Moving your ankle, you were tranced with how the feeling moved around like waves under your skin with a hidden warmth that make you curl upward to inspect it. 

As you tried to reach, you failed to grab it as your hand phased through the beam of light, making you swing as you flailed back to hanging upside down.

“Oh, goddammit all!” You growled, eyes following the glowing trail before it simply faded to nothing up to the ceiling. “Oh you gotta be-… Come the fuck on! What is that?!” 

The odd sensation pulsed through your body like a warning, waves of both warmth and that machine feeling surging through your body. Whatever the odd thing was also pulsed within the air, swirling like an alert as your panic began to bubble out, trying to reach for the odd string once more as you tried to push your other foot into it.

The only thing that happened when you tried triggered the colorful thread, making it quick to snap both ankles together as the feeling of getting wrapped up to your calves came as you growled in alarm. It only made your squirming worsen before you found yourself out of breath, hacking into your hand softly in defeat.

_‘Way To Go, Dumbass…’_ You thought bitterly as you tried to settle your panic down.

Glancing down, you swung slightly as your bag taught you like the jerk it was. Whatever held you was something you weren’t used to… Idly you thought it was magic, but that was-

Well, was it impossible... Wasn't it?

Instead of thinking of such stupid thoughts, you looked around the room fully. You were in one of the bedrooms, a desk underneath you, a lamp was on beside you. Behind you was a window which was closed shut with the curtains drawn. The bed was remade in fabrics you had never seen before, looking to be black silk. 

Peering at the bed especially, you saw something… Fluffy curled up on the foot of the furniture. Seemed it was a fluffy pillow tossed carelessly, idly wishing you could just go and lay on it. Looked so soft compared to everything else...

What happened, even? How did this occur? Clearly you were still in the old complex, but how you came here left your mind. The last thing you remember was having your bag, felt lucky enough to try and make it back to the attic and the thoughts of getting out of here was so close in your grasp… That was until something startled you before you got your head slammed in by something… Could still feel the hard throb of your head as you rubbed the now large bump...

You hissed as you forced your hand to go back down and away from the wound. At least there was no blood, making your worry simmer from that alone. However, with no weapons, no powers of your own, no nothing to help yourself out of this situation, you were caught… 

Covering your face, you held back the uncontrollable urge to scream, knowing you’ll be taken now. Taken by who, you didn’t know. But because you were too stupid to have just up and left the first chance you could, you now hung in their mercy!

Why?! Why were you so damn stubborn for!? Why couldn’t you just have made another bag and ran for the hills?! What did you even go for your bag for, again? Something about blades?! Rock weapons wouldn’t be that hard to craft, would it!? No, and now you’re royally fucked!

Allowing your arms to drape back down, you gave your bag a glare so cold, you were sure hell would freeze over itself.

“I should have fuckin’ left you… But _noooooo~_ I had to be fuckin’ stupid and try and gain you back…” You growled, closing your eyes as you allowed the swinging to soothe your ranging emotions. “Wonderful. Great. Super, way to ruin my life, you damn waste of space…”

A certain feeling traveled down your spine, felt two pairs of eyes on you as your bristled in awareness. Eyes snapped to the bed, dim embers glared at you… Making you suddenly aware that the fluffy pillow was not a pillow at all. It was the large feline who chased you and Oliver mere hours ago, it's glare telling you to shut up or it'll rip you apart.

Gulping thickly, a bright color of red caught your attention next, followed by a certain pressure in the air. Quickly, your eyes took you to the color, but held back a yelp as you couldn’t believe your eyes at what you were seeing. 

Staring at you now was a skeleton who looked like a demon as he stood by the door with his hands in his jacket pockets and a smile so big, it was showing large rows of sharp teeth like a sharks mouth. A gold canine glinted in the lamps light, your eyes glued to the red glowing orbs in his sockets that showed a nice scar running down one part of his face as it broke off slightly at the end of it.

He wore a black snow coat with the hood in a cream fluff color, a dark red turtleneck, and black basketball shorts with a yellow stripe running down the sides. He wore red shoes with white and black accents, along with pale yellow socks. 

...Wait… Didn’t you know this creature? Or at least took to studying his outfit before? It was strange… You remember how you enjoyed this outfit in particular, but his shoes-...

Slowly looking down, you blinked in confusion. Untied shoes? Yes, that was what you recall disliking exactly. Looking back up to his red eyes, the both of you just stared at each other, his smile getting larger as you narrowed your sights on him. 

“heh, well damn… neva thou’ht I’d find a lady tied up so soon in m’bros room.” A gravel, deep baritone voice came from the skeleton, sounding like he’s inhaled smoked all his life, but you simply gave him a deadpan stare. 

The voice matched that of the red sassy skeleton in your mind, the one that made you jolt before you were caught… Realization came as you recalled Monsters actually existed, meaning the thread around your legs was made of magic.

When it was clear you weren’t going to respond, his eye lights traveled around your body before looking at the bag on the desk. His smile turned softer as he gave a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh before looking back at your face.

“aw, no need fer such a sour expression, Doll… heard ya were a ball of fire, so wheres tha’ cinnamon personality of yers, huh?” He purred, getting closer. 

Your eyes kept getting distracted by the creatures shoes, the noise of the laces hitting the wooden floor making your eye twitch as it kept taking your attention. When you looked back, he was in front of the desk, picking up your bag in some seriously sharp looking claws that would give someone else a run for his money. 

The only response he got was silence, along with a more heated glare as he put the item in his jacket pocket. 

“…don’ tell me we caught th’wrong bitty gal.” He leaned towards you, not getting too close as his sockets narrowed in on your face as a small frown began to form on his face. “nah, nah… ya fit th’description th’ Baby said, aiiright… wha’, Doll? yer pretty kitty caught yer tongue, ey?” He coaxed.

Ignoring how he knew you had a cat at all, your eyes kept glancing down to where you could just see his shoes over the desk, an irritable feeling bubbling up as you began to clench and unclench your fists slightly. The being noticed that, his attention kept going to your hands and back to your face, only to smile once more as he put a hand on the desk and leaned closer to you.

“ya like wha’cha see, Sweetheart?” He purred again, his smile turning into a sideways smirk.

“Somewhat.” You finally said, trailing your eyes over him once more as a smirk began to form on your lips.

That caught the skeleton slightly off guard, though he didn’t look as amused as you did. Lifting a bone brow in question, he tapped the wood with a finger as his smile began to come back slightly.

“well, I’ll b’damn… ya do-”

“There’s one thing I _don’t_ like, though.” You cut him off abruptly, narrowing your eyes at his bright red eye lights.

He simply flashed his grin back in full force, making it wider as he narrowed his own glare at you, a silent challenge coming out as you could just barely hear a growl coming from him.

“oh…? an’ tha’d be…?” His voice held a threat, daring you to talk.

For dramatic flair, you held eye contact with the being. Allowing the silence to stretch, watching his mouth began to twitch as his clawed finger began to tap just a bit faster on the wood. When the beings smile began to form a small scowl, that's when you glanced to his shoes before looking back at him.

“Shoes.” You said dryly, catching him off guard again as his sockets blinked dumbly at you.

“whu’… _shoes?_ … th’fuck are ya-” Pointing down to his feet, you gave a huff as he followed your hand down, only to look back up at you with a puzzled expression.

“Tie ‘em, idiot.” You rolled your eyes slightly. “You might scream badass and scary, but them fuckin’ shoes-… Do _not_ , bein’ like that. In fact, the annoyin’ clicking of the plastic against the floor would cause anyone to start snickering.” 

The stare he gave you was both unnerving and bewildered, staring at you before his sharp rows of fangs once again flashed-

Only to cover his mouth with a hand as he was out right _laughing_. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, you began to cross your arms over your chest as you hung upside down, the heat from your blood circulating into your head making you lightheaded and your face far too warm for your liking. 

“…o-oh… my sta-ars, Sweetheart… wha’th’fuck?…” The Demon snorted, his eyes flashed with mischief. “yer tellin’ me… thoug’ yer caught, yer more worried ‘bout my fuckin’ _fashion_ sense than thinkin’ ‘bout wha’ I could do to ya? goddamn, are ya gutsy… might getta lil’ _knotty_ if you keep this up.”

You deadpanned with a slight shrug, but felt your smile breaking through. 

“Unlike you, I got ‘em, Demon man. But don’ worry too much, so long as ya don’ use ‘em against me, sure I can show ya th’ropes of m’own one day.”

Another loud snort, making you puff up your chest in pride.

In the back of your mind, you were freaking out however… How did you know that type of humor? Where you a pervert yourself once back in the day? Did you enjoy that?! Your mind was reeling though you weren’t showing it outwardly. 

~~**_Danger Y/n… What The Hell Are You Doing?_ ** ~~

“…fuck, Classic was right when he said ya pun, too. heh… ya don’ leave a man _hangin’_ , do ya?” 

“Only if they’re lookin’ for somethin’ in th’bedroom.” You said with ease and a wave of your hand. “I mean, you see me hangin’? Don’t hear me complainin’ ta yer bro fer tyin’ ‘n ditchin’, do ya?” A smile found its way to your lips as you pointed at him, only to blink as your face got warmer from the suggestion with beads of sweat rolling down your skin as the skeletons laughter died. 

Shit, did you go too far? Who was his brother, anyways?? Why were you talking to begin with?! Oh, Lord-

A louder chortle came from the Demon as he bashed his hand on the desk, making you flinch at the loud noise as you swung slightly. Gulping, you watched as he was laughing so hard, red translucent beads of-… Were those tears at his sockets forming? Was he crying? _Was it that funny??_

Either way, you found yourself giving tentative chuckles yourself, only to realize it was affecting your breathing. Opting to just cross your arms, you just smiled as the Demon began to settle down, wiping his eye socket with a claw. 

“heh, holy shit, ‘n here I thoug’t ya’d jus’ be a snarky lil’ bitch from how th’Dog talked…thoug’t I’d have’ta put’a muzzle on ya… damn yer a riot, Sweetheart…” He said, only to bring a hand up as sudden panic washed over you.

Shutting your eyes tight, this was it! You’re going to be taken down, put in a cage, and shipped off! What about Oliver?! Do they even know he was here?! Either way, you’d never get to see him again, never to have said goodbye! Curse these beings! Should have just made a new bag, filled it with what you could, and fled!

Fuck _, fuck,_ **_fuck-_ **

The only thing that came was a gentle poke to your forehead that made you swing slightly. 

Cracking an eye open, the Demon was now sitting down on a chair as he got himself comfortable. His smile was relaxed, eye lights meeting your own with a strange glint you couldn’t process.

"seein’ how ya like being tied up, ya make th’perfect swing, y’know?" He snickered to your confusion, giving you a wink. “wish ya supported m’size thoug’, damn.”

Blinking, you stared at him before your panic slowly disappeared from your body. Though you were at a loss of words to reply as you couldn’t process what he just did… 

Why didn’t he grab you? Is he waiting for something? For someone? Why did he reach for you if he wasn’t going to grab you? _Why did he poke you?!_

“bu’ gotta be serious ‘ere...” He said as he tapped again at the table underneath you, kicking your attention back towards him. “neva met someone who’s more concerned about m'damn laces b’fer an’ not the fact ‘m terrifyin’. wha’s yer deal, Toots? ain’t i big ‘n scary ‘nought fer ya?”

“Well, I mean…” You stared as you tried to find your voice, holding your elbows tightly. “Already said you were badass... Terrifying? Nah, another monster got you there, sorry t’say.” 

Wait, thats right… There were other Skeletons in this place, too. One immediately came to mind that made you hide a shutter from just the image alone, with the flash of his own face came the rest, making you sick to your stomach. 

Guess you hit your head way harder than you thought...

His eyes flashed with curiosity, leaning back in the chair as he put his hands in his pockets. “someone beat me ta th’ _'terrifyin’_ title, eh?... well, bet m’a nightmare jus’ the same, Doll. who’s th’skeleton tha’ caught m’label?” 

Tilting your head slightly, it should be obvious who the title went to. But then again… Suppose there were three other sharp beings in the house. 

Edge held you and clearly could have killed you without hesitating, Gray didn’t come near you at all besides to-... Shake your hand? Then you don’t even want to imagine what would happen if you were in Razz’s path...

“The one named Mutt.” You gave a shiver, remembering your foot almost got snapped by him, the Demon scoffed with a roll of his eye lights.

“strange _he_ go’th’name… nah, ya shouldn’ be scared of such’a Pound Puppy, Doll.” He waved his hand dismissively, only to snarl slightly as he looked off. “damn Pooch s‘more like’a lap dog than’a attack dog… thin’ barks, no bite. me, on’th’otha hand? I got th’right tools, Toots. I don’ play ‘round...” He leaned back with a larger grin on his face, a sense of pride radiating off him as he fixed his jacket, acting as if he could pop up the hood if he wanted with one tug.

Taking a moment to look over him once more, you had a feeling he would be true to his words… He was clearly being a hypocrite, wasn’t he? He seemed to be toying with you right now… But, he could also just turn in a snap, no doubt about that. 

However, one thing kept ringing in your mind. 

“Well, no doubt you would if given the chance, Man. You don’t look like someone t’fuck with, but neither does Mutt…” You paused before thinking about the others. “Actually… Ya’ll are walking _Skeletons_ for fucks sakes… Nah, none of you would probably be fun to mess with. But dunno ‘bout ya being a nightmare, Demon…” Gave an iffy hand jester as you rolled your eyes upwards before looking back at him with a slight shrug. “Right now, yer jus’ feelin’ like a _dream_ ~” 

Everything was beginning to get fuzzy you realized too late. Your head feeling too light to handle, couldn’t believe how calmly you were talking with this being.

That took him a second to register what you said, only for his cheeks to tint pink as he gave a snicker.

“wha’th’hell… s’dangerous ta flirt wit’, uh-… whaddya say? _Demon_?... heh-... ya got some angelic features, givin’ th’ fact ya been through th’ ringer. least ya givin’ me a blessin’ show, Sweetheart.” He said with a wink and a grin so wide, it’d make a cheshire cat proud.

Took you a moment to realize he kept glancing to your torso, only for the main kicker to hit as you tentatively ran your fingers over your sides. Realized you had forgotten to put a shirt on, the only thing you had on were your binds, which seemed to be getting loose the more you move your arms. 

With your face reddening, you crossed your arms fully over your chest and decided to keep them there.

“Oh my god…” You snorted as you couldn’t help but tilt your head down to the table with a groan, whether to hide your own blush or to feel your face you weren’t sure as it was beginning to get hard to breathe. “Well, pretty _batty_ of me ta walk ‘round like this, huh? Damn, with a house full of guys, no less…”

“...heh, what makes ya say we’re all guys, eh?” Demon said with a teasing tone, making you look right back at him in alarm and your face was feeling warmer as you began to sweat.

“I-I… U-uh… Jus’-… Yer voices? All th’voices are masculine, so I mean-… I-…” Your face was getting into dangerous territory now as you covered it slightly with a hand, looking away anywhere you could. “F-fuckin’-… Oh god, sorry for assumin’-”

The Demon began to chortle once more, making you curl slightly in on yourself. 

“ _relax,_ Doll! _relax!_ even if we were considered gals, don’ think none of’us would care either fuckin’ way… nah, yer aiight, but sheesh-!! yer face is as red as m’magic, Toots! _goddamn!_ ”

A simple groan was all you could do, trying to shield your burning face more. That only made you swing side to side, much to the amusement of the Demons as he continued to laugh. 

Oh, God… This is hell enough! Just-… Stop laughing! You suddenly just wanted to hide and sink into something, or at least let whatever was covering your legs making you want an actual cocoon to hide in. Curse this guy!! How dare he! _She?!_ **_IT?!_ **

God, Monsters are weird… 

“pffft… ta put yer mind at ease, Sweetheart? we go by th’male terms, heh… yer good.” His voice began, making you peek out from behind your hand. “so, bitty babe… th'hell ya doin’ out ‘ere, anyways? why ya jus’-... showin’ some sweets in tha’ woods, huh? too much sugah attracts wild animals, ya’know.” He wiggled his brow up at you, making you fully come out of your hand as you crossed them back over your chest.

It took you a minute to catch your breath, the little prank he pulled had your heart racing too fast as you tried to blink away the blurry vision that was now affecting your eyesight.

“…Peace, quiet, the beautiful scenery? Hell, the fast food ‘round here's great. Real healthy, y’know?” You sighed with a shrug. “What ‘bout you guys? Don’ tell me yer jus’ sight seein’ or here t’try the grub.” 

~~**_Why Were You Being Calm? So Relaxed? Shouldn’t Be Talking, Y/n..._ ** ~~

_Fun… You were having-... Fun. Thats why. You felt no danger..._

“eeeh… guess th’same as ya, Doll.” He said as he put a shoe on the desk, the annoying laces clinking against the wood as your eyes narrowed right to it. 

Hearing a snort, you looked right back to the being.

“then ‘gain, th’fast food ‘round ‘ere? eh, lemme take ya to a real fast place sometime… trust me, ya’d love th’food.” He said as he moved his arms up and behind his head, giving you a wink. “don’ gotta waste yer time runnin’ fer it… ‘n the grease is divine, much like yerself.”

Lifting a brow at him with a questionable look, he only seemed to relax more under your glare. 

“… You… A demon who just told me it was dangerous to flirt… askin’ a lil’ lady out?” Felt your smile betraying you as you snorted. “My, yer a charmer, ain’tcha?” You quipped quickly, only to look back at his shoes-

Only to gasp as you watched the laces glowed a bright red, tying up by themselves like possessed snakes. After they double knotted themselves, your eyes flickered back to the beings face as he wagged his bone brow at you.

“would’a asked if ya could tie m’laces fer me, bu’ seein’ ya all tied up at th’moment, thoug’t showin’ ya some magic would be betta.” 

“What else can you do?!” If you’re caught, might as well satisfy your curiosity before you leave to God-Only-Knows-Where.

The being looked taken back for a moment, blinking at you before his cool demeanor came right back easily. “tons o’thin’s, Sweetheart. wha’cha thinkin’ I can?”

Looking back to his laces, it was apparent he could move inanimate objects… It was getting hard to think, however.

“…Can you do what Mutt did?” You asked, giving him a questionable look. “Make my chest glow? A tongue or… Wait… If you can make a tongue, can you make-”

“A dick?” He deadpanned, clearly unamused now as he cut you off.

“What? Ew, no!” You hissed, only to cover your mouth with a hand. “Oh… My god, people ask you that all the time, don’t they?! That’s so rude!”

_Yeah, this was fun..._

“…ah-…ah shit, well-…” It was the Demons turn to begin tinting pink as he scratched at his cheek with the scar, averting his gaze. “…y-yah, we’re so used t’humans askin’, honestly… w-ugh… w-wha’were ya gunna ask, dammit?” He stuttered, making you smile brighter at him.

“I mean… Guess I know the answer to that, which I didn’t need, thanks…” You chuckled, only to see his hood star puffing up in red as his skull seemed to turn darker pink. “Wait…”

Didn’t miss the fact he stiffened, letting a nervous chuckle escape as you watched his skull began to have translucent red beads forming, reminding you of sweat. 

“…Your magic… Can make you do that?” You asked, your eyes widening as he began to look around the room with a nervous grin.

“…do wha’? I can do lotta thin’s, Toots… gotta be-”

“Your face! You’re sweating, ain’t ya? And earlier when you were laughing hard, you teared up! Just look at your hood, its poofing up in it!” You tried to lean closer, making you sway slightly towards him. “Is it due to your face lighting up like that? What is that, blush? Do you do that often?”

Clearly he was taken off guard, his face morphed into both alarm and anger as he suddenly stood up, turning and leaving as he popped the hood over his skull, mumbling something with a growl escaping him.

~~**_Good, Let Him Leave… Bastard Was Just Gaining Information..._ ** ~~

“A-ah! W-wait, don’t go!” You squeaked in alarm, finding yourself reaching for him. “H-hey, hey! Noooo, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!! Didn’t mean it like that! I just-!!” You tried, back peddling on your words.

That stopped his tracks, a moment of silence making you suddenly question everything.

That really was cool how unnatural it was, but it didn’t make him look weird like how humans normally would be. But panic struck as thinking you upset him, perhaps him assuming you meant it was gross?

~~**_…Why Care Though, Y/n?_ ** ~~

As he turned to look back, you smiled at him before your vision began to haze finally, darkness becoming apparent as your vision was spotting. But you didn’t care, you only gave a larger smile as he fully turned to you with a questionable look. 

“I found that so amazing was all, man… You’re really-... cool…” As soon as the last word slipped past your lips, darkness finally engulfed you. 

Breathing became shallow, felt your whole body go limp from being upside down for too long, your body at its limitation finally. 

You’ll probably be dead or you’ll end up in a center… That didn’t matter, only one thing did...

**_Will you ever see Oliver again?..._ **

* * *

Voices were around the next you knew.

A stinging jab in your heart made you curl up tighter in your position, groaning as your head began to throb. Something soft was underneath you, the fabric not familiar as you pushed into it. It held a soft scent of something like a tangy sauce and hints of cherry with… Was that metal? Either way, it was helping you soothe as you nuzzled into it more. 

Something was moving you slightly back and forth, rubbing your back in strokes. It wasn’t the smoothest thing in the world, but it was gentle… So gentle, you liked whatever was happening as you curled towards the gentle action. 

More voices followed by a low chuckle…

Which, whatever you were laying, on vibrated with it. You open your eyes as you blinked blearily awake. The first thing you saw in your vision was filled with a red color, the fabric soft in your fingers and against your skin, the soothing motion on your back settling on your leg as you slowly began to lift your head up. Glancing around, you saw a t.v. on, volume low as you squinted at it.

…When was the last time you even _saw_ a television?… 

“well, mornin’ there, Sweetheart.” A familiar voice greeted, making you stiffen up. “ey, ey, s’jus’ me… heh, whaddya call me? Demon?… As much as I like th’name, I go by Red, Toots…”

Glancing to the voice, you sat up as you were face to face with a skull. The one you saw when you were upside down, the skeleton monster you had a conversation with, the one you reached out to… 

Swore you were about to scream, but something held your tongue as you closed your eyes and simply groaned into your hands. Your head throbbed harder, making you push your palm into the pain as best you could.

“…Please… _Please_ , tell me this is just a nightmare?” A chuckle was your answer, making you groan more.

“oof, ‘n ya told me I was a dream b’fer, Doll… oh, yer breakin’ m’Soul…” Felt your hair get gently ruffled with one of his large claws, only to swat at it.

“Oi! I-!… I ain’t a damn pet!” You growled, only to hiss at your head from the sudden movement. “I’d appreciate it if ya didn’t do that, allright? Shit...” You gave him a stink eye, keeping your head on lockdown with a hand.

“yeesh… crabby when ya wake up, eh?… aiight, won’ do it, though ya purr in yer sleep when ya do get it.” He winked at you, making you give him a strange stare.

“…Purr?… _Purr?_ Ya gotta-… I ain’t a fuckin’ cat. Must’a heard somethin’ else.” You waved a dismissal hand to him before looking around. “Anyways… uh, where are we? Can I ask tha’ or are ya jus’ visitin’ til ya ship m’off?” 

Now he gave you a strange look, putting an arm behind his head as he turned the t.v on mute. “ _visitin’_?… wha’th’hell ya talkin’ ‘bout, Doll?”

Glancing around the area, it looked completely new. Didn’t look like an office or a station like you thought, however. Walls looked as if they were sanded down, though you noticed that plastic was folded and laid on the top of some buckets off to the side. Turning your head around, the windows looked to be brand new as well as less furniture was around. 

Your heart sank as you withered slightly, rubbing at the now sore spot on your chest. If you’re here, then Oliver isn’t… 

What will happen to him? Will he be alright? Who’s with him!? Will he be forced to go to his own shelter or by himself? Oh, god, please don’t let him go anywhere like that!

~~**_You’d Deserve It Though… Abandoning Him… For Shame..._ ** ~~

_No, no… Was just going to gain the things back, that’s all! I didn’t do that, I didn’t! I’ll find my way back, have to! Oliver needs me! Not even this monster could stand in my way, I’ll show them!_

~~**_You’ll Show Them, Indeed..._ ** ~~

“…We’re… Somewhere new, aren’t we?… It-… I don’t know where ya took me, but-”

“whoa, whoa… hold it right there, Sweetheart.” Red said suddenly, putting his free hand in front to block your vision, but not around you as you flinched.

Sinking into yourself more, you gave him a questionable glare as you kept rubbing your chest, your heart pulsing hard against your rib cage like crazy.

“look, ya simply passed out last night… heh, guess ya could say we let ya hang fer a’bit too long in’th’bedroom, so ya got tired waitin’ on m’bro… so, took ya t’my room ta settle ‘n relax.” Red shrugged softly. “bu’uh… we’re still at th’complex, aiight? didn’ take ya no where, fuck… fer all th’guys know, I’m just relaxin’ after doin m’duties while their out t’lunch. so nah, ya ain’t no where new, Sweetheart.”

Giving him a suspicious look, you studied his face as it didn’t change. Either he was telling the truth or he held one hell of a poker face. 

~~**_Of Course He’s Lying, He Must Be..._ ** ~~

_But he’s been nothing but nice this whole time…_

~~**_Lies! The Others Must Be Just Outside The Room!_ ** ~~

_No, if he was, surely I’d be able to tell…_

There was no other presences or pressure within the air. Only what felt like you and him, the rest of the house was quiet...

Moments went by as you realized you were staring, only to rip your glare away. Looking behind, you were on that same sofa Papy and Sans were on, only to slowly get up as you took in the surroundings. 

Another hard pulse went through your chest, but it made you filled with relief at the same time as you noticed the floor was still the familiar, rugged, old wooden floorboards. The ceiling was still the same popcorn styled paint with familiar looking leaked spots, as well as still some familiar holes in the walls from mice. 

Peering out of the windows, seems it was a new day… Were you out for the whole night? Did he-... Hide you for the whole night or do they know you’re here now? Captured? If they did, that Reaper would be here… Or rather, you wouldn’t be here at all with how Razz talked.

“th’guys are makin’ fast work, right?” Reds voice brought your attention back. “could give’ya a quick tour, jus’ ta see how’s it comin’ ‘long.” 

Now that made you paused.

~~**_He Thinks Your Foolish~ He’ll Trap You, All Apart Of Their Plan..._ ** ~~

_No, no, no… He’s been nothing but-_

~~**_Dumbass, Have You Not Learned What Kindness Brings You?_ ** ~~

~~ **_...Hurry Before It’s Too Late..._ ** ~~

Must have shown him a weird expression, but you couldn’t feel what it was. 

“ _Why?_ ” Found yourself asking instead, pinning him with a confused glare. “You-… guys will just take me away now, right? What will be the point? Did you-... Hide me while I was out?...”

Reds expression showed a flash of shock, only to blink dumbly as both of you held eye contact.

“You caught me, not like I’m trying to run now… Wouldn’t get far anyways, seeing how every turn I take, one of you guys will be right _fuckin’_ there in my way…” A hollow chuckle escaped you as you sat back down, covering your face with your hands as a large sigh came out. “Either cut right to the chase so I can cut ya down, or let me go. Don’t wanna harm any of ya, for fucks sakes…” 

_‘I just want to live my life…’_ You whispered barely, burying your face into your hands more.

It was quiet much after that. Red shuffled slightly underneath you, making you prepare for whatever might come. However, the only thing that did wasn’t what you were expecting; The gentle brushing of your shoulders made you become aware of a new shirt gracing your torso. But you didn’t want to look at it right now, the fear and guilt began to swirl inside as you tried to hold back a growl at the soothing gesture.

Trying hard to lean away from the touch, you couldn’t help but allow at least some tension to be released from your body from whatever comfort you were finding in the circles being pushed against your shoulder blades.

“…ya like it ‘ere?” Came Red’s voice, making you blink. 

Looking back to him, you watched as his other hand was just putting something back into his pocket as he gave a sigh. 

“Course I do… I-… It’s my safe place? My home...” Wanted to include Oliver, but you didn’t want to mention him just yet. 

“…wha’s yer name, Doll?”

Name?… Why is he asking so suddenly? He’s been giving you nicknames of Sweetheart, Doll, and Toots… Does he really need your name?

Giving him a glare, you didn’t realize you had perked up before slumping back down slightly. When you weren’t going to say, Red closed his sockets and gave a shrug. 

“either ya gimmie a name, er I’ll name ya somethin’ stupid.” He quipped quickly. “could name ya Cinnamon, er Fluffy… name ya Cat, cause ya purr like one-”

“ _I do not, dammit!_ ”

“-oooor I can call ya Perky… yer bonds came undone when ya passed out, ya'know? gotta blessin’ view fer sure… _Perky_.”

Face immediately lit red at that knowledge as you looked down at yourself finally. You were wearing a sleeveless turtleneck that was dark grey. It hid your chest nicely, though you sputtered when you gave the fabric a tug down, the feeling of being bare underneath making you go even redder, fully curling away from the touch as you crossed your arms over your chest with a shocked glare.

“I-! I-!!…” You looked at him in alarm, sputtering nonsense before gritting your teeth. “I’ll call you Satan then, cause that's just evil!”

Red snorted, his smile becoming relaxed once more as he wiggled a bone brow at you. “oh-ho… y’like th’name Perky, eh?… heh, ya got such a Perky personality, too… think it fit’s, in more ways than one. ‘sides, th’real evil here would’a been leavin ya topless… m’own personal lil’ shirtless Doll~” He teased.

A louder groan escaped you, swatting at his hand as he tried to continue rubbing your back.

“Ya damn demon…” You said softly. “It’s Y/n. **_Y/n!_ ** There, happy?” Glancing at him, he smiled with a mischief radiating off him.

“…fuck, ya do gotta name, ey?… well-”

“ **_Don’t-!_ **”

“-yer _Perkin’_ m’interest, Perky.”

“Oh my god…” You covered your face as a laugh escaped you now. “The only _‘Perk’_ you got is with Lefty, I bet.”

“Lefty?” He parroted, confused. “th’fuck is Lefty?”

Pointing at his left hand, your smile only grew wider. 

“Perks of _Lefty the Hand_ ; Never go to bed alone!” You gave him a sly wink.

“oi, whoa now… tha’s not fair…” He looked at you deadly seriously before rubbing your back a bit harder with his other hand. ”Righty gets tons more action, y’know?”

You cackled loudly as you pushed his hand away, his laugh echoing in with yours.

“Ew! Gross man! Get that away!” Couldn’t hold back your squeals as you swatted his fingers as he wiggled them towards you playfully. “Ew! Ew, no! _Dooooon’t!_ ” You gave a playful whine and a louder laugh as he messed up your hair. 

“don’ gross me, yer th’lil’ pervert who brought it up first!” He chortled, only to bring both of his hands up and behind his head as his chest rumbled underneath you.

“Yeah, but you brought up that damnable nickname! S’not my fault!” You beamed at him with your chest feeling much lighter, your head clear. “But uh, seriously… Ya call me that, I’ll forever call you Satan, cause that's just too cruel!”

“fine, fine… take all th’fun outta it, heh.” Red said, shrugging with a sigh. “least I know ya can take a joke, unlike th’pansies here.”

Tilting your head slightly, you relaxed as you leaned back on your hands now. “What? Th’folks ‘round here don’t take kindly to your humor?… Their made of bones, right?”

“yeah? yer point?…” He huffed amused, a half smirk forming.

“Gotta have some type of funny bone in ‘em…” Your eyes crinkled as your smile only grew. “Or is that in their pants like their heads up their arses?”

Red covered his mouth with a hand as he wheezed into it, making you bounce with his laughter. “f-fuckin’ _hell-!_ stars, Sweetheart-! yer ribbin’ me raw ‘ere!” 

Though you were making him smile, you found it was the perfect time to get up and slide off him. Since he was howling a good bit, surely he wouldn’t notice if you just took off… Right?

Couldn’t trust someone who got your mind sidetracked…

A hand halted your movements as you flinched, looking over to Red who’s chuckles were slowly dying as he eyed you.

“where ya goin’, Toots?… ya ain’ jus’ gunna rub a man ‘n leave, are ya? where’s th’fun, eh?” 

…Your face heated at his humor, but you gently patted his hand, forcing your nerves to be replaced by what bravery you had left. 

“Well… Ya’know, bitty gal got some bitty business-”

“aw, not gunna cuddle ‘n watch some t.v wit’ me, Sweetheart?… c’mon, a lil’ bit won’t cut in’ta yer schedule...”

Gulping thickly, you glanced around before awkwardly chuckling.

“W-well… U-uh… I mean, you’re a busy guy, they’ll be home soon… A-and…” Trailing off, your fingers were ringing around the soft fabric of your new shirt.

“heh, lemme guess… ya don’ like bein’ on me cause i got really rowdy, eh?” He began to sit up, making you flail into his hand as you expected it to wrap around, only for him to set you down beside him on the couch, making you blink. “how ‘bout i set ya on the couch by me, huh? s’not th’most comfortable thing… bu’ ya won’ feel like i’m rockin’ yer world constantly, eh?”

Looking up at him, you were… Shocked? Surprised? He didn’t wrap his hand around you? Even though now would be the best time for you to dart off? 

“...uh… heh, ya good?” 

Shit, you were staring again.

“Y-yeah, I just-... I really-... Really gotta go, m-my cat-”

“ah, th’orange ball of fuzz?” He interrupted, setting the channel selector by you. “he’s been fed allready, wouldn’ surprise me if he was nappin’ in’a sunspot now.”

...Oliver?! He-... Fed Oliver?! No… No, no, no…

**_Damn, You Failed At That, Huh?... Abandoned And Olivers Already-_ **

_NO-! No, no! Shut up!_

“...Orange cat?... W-with the ratty green collar?...” 

“mhm, heard a cat meowin’, found ‘em locked in’a room… was a bit suspicious of me til i brought it food, so… he’s now a lil’ chum of mine. really brightened up when he saw i had ya all comfertable in m’room, too.” Red shrugged, his smile sly before it turned worried as he looked at your face. “h-hey, ya aiight?”

_Yes…_

**_No!_ **

Didn’t have time to reply as the door slammed open, making you jolt high. Reds hand came to hover closely around you, a low growl escaping him as you felt the blood in your veins run cold, your heart pounding like insanity, and a cold sweat starting to form.

“SO YOU CAUGHT THE DESPICABLE THING, DID YOU?”

“RED, YOU HAVE THE BITTY? ARE THEY SAFE? YOU DIDN’T HARM THEM, DID YOU?!”

“I TOLD YOU MY TRAP WAS FOOLPROOF, YOU IMBECILES!”

“OH, I DO HOPE SHE’S STILL ASLEEP!”

You paled from the voices and the loud foot stomps coming in, making your panic even worse as you brought your legs up and hugged your legs tightly; Tucking your head as you tried to force yourself to breathe.

Whatever else was said didn’t make it past your ears as the heavy scent of that soothing smoke became strong as the other side of the sofa weighed down with another prescenes. 

Didn’t have to look to know who that was. 

“...well, damn, Cherry… ya actually caught th’ Spitfire, huh?…”

**_...Never trust a Demon; They’ll always lead the Reaper to you..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins!  
> This is still my favorite chapter to date in this story line! I love the humor, how the tension melts because Reader just practically rolled with everything, while Red is just enjoying someone who he can be jokeful with! Damn, he's such a sweet marshmallow, ain't he? Awkward a bit, perhaps threatening as all hell; But seems Reader rolled with him so much, he actually enjoyed her... Maybe felt bad he caused her to be out for the whole night, too :') Oooof.
> 
> I wanted to keep Red as the one who 'Captures' Reader, and legit becomes her first friend in the house!  
> Though, she may have forgotten what a friend even is... 
> 
> Red doesn't seem too bad though, does he? Naaaah, he's just rough on accident! Perverted as all sin, but he has this air about him that he's actually kidding! Where as Mutt feels more creepy...
> 
> Next time; We meet the guys! Maybe have breakfast, poor Reader needs some noms!


	6. House Of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Looks like you're just going to have to sit and meet the new guys... 
> 
> God, you hate it, but also... Why were some of them-... Really funny?
> 
> You chalked it up that being alone had you missing company.

The sounds of voices seemed to get louder before soft mummers were spreading around the room, a dark chuckle made you squeeze into yourself hard. Felt eyes burning into you as the air began to buzz with different pressures of all levels. 

High, low, sharp, soft… All so different. 

Didn’t understand if it was a good or bad thing that you could tell, but focusing on that alone was helping you calm down for the strangest reasons. 

Once the room was filled with the slightest prickles of anticipation, felt brave enough to take a breath you didn’t realize you were needing.

Glancing to your side, you noticed Reds hand was blocking you from who you could only tell was Reaper. It was a relief to have his hand shielding you like this… However, when it came right down to it; This was all a trick. A devised plan to get you to put your guard down. 

How Red did that, you’re afraid to ask, but you knew why…

Because you were having-…  **_F u n_ ** . Couldn’t remember the last time you ever had such an enjoyable time with someone who could talk back, but look where that got you now.

Captured, vulnerable, forced to accept a  _ stranger's _ unwanted protection that he could give.

Fool, you’re such a fool… Always been a fool…

Fool,  _ Fool, Fool, Fool,  _ **_Fool!-_ **

“aye, Darlin’…” The Reaper’s voice made you twitch from your thoughts. “s’kinda rude t’ignore eve’ybody when yer in their home, y’know?” Felt your head being gently prodded.

**_Their_ ** home?…  **_Theirs?!_ ** How dare he… This was  _ yours! _ This place was yours  _ and Olivers! _

“oi, Fleabag! lay off, ya don’ gotta always fuck ‘round wit’th’bits, do ya?” Red growled.

With a soft growl of your own, you tilted your head up and glared at both the Creatures subtly. Didn’t need Red’s protection, but you are showing how weak you are, aren’t you?…

**_‘I’m Not Weak.’_ ** Bit bitterly within your mind… 

Lifting your head up fully, finally taking in the area over Reds hand. The two monsters were caught in a death glare together, feeling a similar pressure in the air like between Blue and Razz in the kitchen earlier, making your eye twitch and ears ring.

With a small shake of your head, your eyes locked with Reapers. Immediately your blood boiled as he gave you a wink and a smug grin.

“well, thares th’Spitfire… gonna be polite, Darlin’?” He chuckled.

“Ya know, if we’re talking about bein’  _ polite _ ; Keep yer hands ta yerself, Reaper.” You huffed in annoyance, slowly standing. “A child knows that… Or do you think everyone is fine with being grabbed up like toys?”

“...heh… so high ‘n mighty hidin’ behind a hand, Darlin’...” Reapers smile got dangerous before Red’s hand curved around you more. “...don’ think ya mean yer words...”

“...ya fuckin’-” Despite Red’s intentions, you walked around his hand in strides and hopped on Reapers lap with rage. 

You glared as he did you, his hands coming to circle around as you bristled at his sinister smile. 

“I’m going to ask this, and ask this once, Reaper… Do  _ not _ grab me, do  _ not _ touch me.” You spoke clearly, easy. “If you need to be taught manners, I’ll be up for the challenge. Do I make myself clear?”

“...mmm… if ya got manna’s ta teach, correct me if m’wrong, bu’... shouldn’t ya say  _ ‘please’  _ when askin’ fer things?” Reaper chuckled darkly once more, his sight narrowing in as his claws seemed to stretch around you. 

Felt your eyes dim again, something crawling on your back as you watched his eye lights seemingly burn brighter.

“...When you’re right, you’re right...” You felt a snarl coming on. “ _ Please. _ Back. Off.”

There was a stretch of silence as you both held eye contact. As the seconds passed, it felt like your snarl was getting worse, your body tensed and ready for whatever action he was about to pull...

As fast as it happened, Reaper's smile turned into a smirk as his hands left and retreated into his pockets, leaning back on the sofa with a now easy attitude as his sockets closed and his hoodie fluff covered his eye sockets, resting his skull on the sofa’s back.

...Blinking dumbly at him, you glanced to Red who only rolled his eye lights with a shake of his head. 

The stare you turned back to Mutt must have been awestruck as you thought about the first encounter with him, however someone cleared their throats… Or made a similar noise, catching your attention. 

Papy was leaning over the sofa along with that black feline as it perched behind Reds head as you held a jolt. They both stared at you, Papy with a soft smile that didn’t match his eyes… Sockets? Still, he gave you a small wave with two fingers, to which you gave a tentative head-nod back at.

...It feels like you were being judged for something...

“WELL, THAT WAS SOMETHING FOR SURE!” A voice said loudly, a moment you forgot the room was filled by others as you turned and saw more Skeletons in the room. 

Gray was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa, his arms crossed on it as he rested his chin on them, eyeing you excitedly as he gave you a wave with an outstretched hand. Blue was standing beside Paps, the two were conversing with confusion on their faces almost quietly as they stood a few steps behind Gray before stopping in their tracks, forcing a smile as they had your attention. 

Sans was asleep in an armchair as he looked to be facing you, arm in his pocket as his other hand rested under his chin, soft snores coming from him. Idly you felt another presences somewhere, but couldn’t see them… You wanted to look around for it, but your eyes were glued to the two sharper skeletons who radiated authority. 

There practically guarding your two exits, was Edge on one side. He was staring at you rather hard with his arms crossed over his chest while Razz stood on the opposite side of the room, his hands behind his back with a stoic expression. 

Out of all of them, those two gave the feeling of needles and chill that ran down your spine, causing you to contain the shutter that desperately wanted to flee your body. 

“GREETINGS, LITTLE BITTY!” Blue’s voice caught your attention, beaming at you as he practically turned from worried to easily excited. “IT IS SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! ON BETTER TERMS, AS WELL! I AM SO THRILLED TO SEE YOU’RE STANDING, I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT THAT! IS YOUR LEG ALRIGHT?” 

“It’s-... I-it’s nice to see you, too. U-uhm…” You stuttered, your face tinted slightly from the way it felt he actually meant every word. 

_ ‘It’s alright…’ _ You tried to tell yourself with a firm nod.  _ ‘It’ll be alright… Be strong, wait, relax… Must stay alert but ease.’ _

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” He practically sang, posed with his chest puffed out and fists on his hips as his bandanna moved somehow as if a gust of wind came, making you blink. He must have thought you didn’t catch his name... “EVERYONE CALLS ME BLUE, THOUGH! MWEH HEH HEH! NICE TO FULLY MEET YOU!” He ended with a friendly wave, his smile still bright.

“ _ OH, WE ARE NOT- _ ” Razz growled as Gray got up suddenly, beaming as you felt the spike of excitement radiating off him.

“YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO I AM, THE MARVELOUS  _ NUTTY! _ MWAH HAH HAH!” He cheered and jumped, both fists up in the air and high above his head before he put them on his waist. “BUT LET US INTRODUCE OURSELVES PROPERTY, YES~?” 

Before you could retort and protest, he made like a bullet and ran to Paps first, wrapping an arm around his waist as his left triforce spun at you. Paps put his hand on Nutty’s shoulder, beaming with similar energy as he held his other hand up to wave.

“GOLDEN BROTHER, IS WHAT I CALL THIS ONE!” Nutty said with a laugh, actually going so far as to lift Paps up with his one arm alone. “HE IS VERY CARING AND CONSIDERATE, LIKE BLUE BROTHER THERE!”

“NYEH HEH HEH, BUT I GO BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NATURALLY!” Paps said, able to keep a foot on the floor and stand back up straight as Nutty left him go. “I DO HOPE WE CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, LITTLE BITTY! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!”

“OVER HERE IS BLOOD BROTHER!” Nutty zipped and wrapped Edge up in a hug, seemingly looking to be cracking his spine in the process, making you twitch and worry about a particularly nasty crack you heard... “VERY INTELLIGENT IN HIS PLAN AND TRAP MAKING! WATCH FOR HIM, LITTLE BITSY!”

“WILL-! YOU-!  **_STOP THAT, YOU BARBARIAN!_ ** ” Edge hissed, able to pry Nutty off by pushing his face and forcing him back. “SHE KNOWS WHO I AM, BUT IF YOU MUST INTRODUCE ME, DO IT RIGHT! I AM THE TERRIBLE AND POWERFUL  _ EDGE _ , YOU IMBECILE!” He growled.

Nutty simply cackled loudly as he tripped backwards, able to catch himself quick enough and turn with the motion as he aimed at Razz, barreling at him quickly.

Razz simply moved to the side with a roll of his eyelights, obviously thinking Nutty would slam into the wall. But, you watched as Nutty was able to use it instead to turn his angle, wrapping Razz up in a headlock and giving him a noogie with a large grin as Razz looked positively shocked. 

“AND THIS-”

“ **_GET THE HELL OFF ME!_ ** ” Razz howled as he grabbed Nutty by the arms and flipped him off, sending him flying and towards Sans in the armchair. “I REFUSE TO BE A PART OF THIS IDIOCY! THERE IS NO NEED TO DO THIS UNNECESSARY GAME!” 

“did’ya have ta send a  _ grape _ at me, Razz?...” Sans said as he now stood beside Papyrus with a tired glare despite the large grin he wore. “didn’t know ya were so immature tossin’ food around.”

“OH,  _ SHUT UP _ -” 

“RAZZ! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Nutty piped up from his spot; Upside down on the armchair as he grinned. “TELL BLACK WHEN HE PASSES I SAY HI!” 

“YOU-... DO YOU-...” Razz bristled, clenching his fists by his sides as he gritted his fangs. “ _ I AM THE FEROCIOUS BLACK, YOU SIMPLETON! _ GET IT RIGHT, THERE IS NO **_RAZZ_** HERE, JUST AN IDIOTIC NICKNAME YOU ALL HAVE THE AUDACITY OF CALLING ME!” 

Covering your mouth with a hand, you held back a snort from the interactions. The floor underneath you shifted, causing you to realize you were still on Reaper’s lap with a jolt. Instincts took over as you ran and landed on the table... 

Along with the black Feline landing right with, blocking your path from moving any further off the coffee table as they eyed you dangerously.

“Eaaaaaaasy Kitty… I ain’t runnin’.” You put your hands up in a slight surrender. “Trust, I am not messin’ with your furry hide.”

“Very Wise Not To.” Edge said with a smirk. “Doomfanger Is Trained-”

“-UNLESS YOUR OWN CAT CAME AND SAVED YOU LIKE HE DID WHEN EDGE HAD HELD YOU!” Nutty finally rolled off the chair, sitting up on the floor and beamed. “REMEMBER, EDGY? BOY, WERE YOU TRYING HARD TO CATCH THAT CAT! I HAD NEVER SEEN A CREATURE MOVE SO FAST, ESPECIALLY FOR ONE BEING SO FAT! NORMALLY THEY ROLL! MWAH HAH HAH!”

Edge simply growled, squeezing his nose ridge in annoyance. 

“W-wait… What?” With a look of confusion, you stared at Nutty who gave a hearty nod. 

“IT IS TRUE, DON’T DENY IT, EDGE!” Nutty cackled again before turning towards you. “LITTLE BITSY, THAT ORANGE FELINE IS YOURS, CORRECT? HE IS VERY HEALTHY, MUCH LIKE YOU! IT’S REALLY ASTOUNDING, DO YOU-”

Nutty didn’t get a chance to finish, bones shooting at him as he easily fell to his side like a sack of potatoes. For a moment, you thought he was actually harmed as his eye lights turned to plain white circles before transforming back to normal with a renewed excitement.

“DO YOU EVER JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!” Razz howled, a socket of his burning in his raspberry color as he snarled dangerously. “QUIT TRYING TO BEFRIEND A PEST WE WILL SIMPLY BE TAKING BACK TO THE REHABILITATION CENTER!” 

“...oh, wonderful... Razzilla’s officially home… everyone run fer th’hills.” Papy said with an eyeroll and lazy jazzhands, earning a loud growl from the bristling pink skeleton.

“SHUT YOUR JAW BEFORE I KNOCK IT OFF, YOU DISGRACE OF MAGIC RESIDUE! EVEN YOU KNOW IT’S TRUE!”

“aw, bu’Razz… th’rest of us haven’t gotten ta introduce ourselves yet.” Papy gave a soft whine. “takin’ th’spotlight as normal, ya Tyrant…”

With a few soft chuckles ringing, you tried hard not to smile… Though despite the words Razz had said, you couldn’t help it as it slipped. Biting your bottom lip, you looked away...

Oh, dear Lord… Are these guys always like this?!

“EXCUSE YOU?! WHO THE HELL-”

“YOU’RE RIGHT, HONEY BROTHER!” Nutty’s voice said, a loud oof was heard. 

Looking back behind, you watched as Nutty had lifted Papy up and over the sofa, plopping him between Red and Mutt. 

“THIS IS HONEY BROTHER, LITTLE BITSY! VERY LAZY, BUT HE’S ALWAYS VERY HELPFUL!”

“...pft… leasts it’s’a soft landin’...” He snickered before leaning back into the sofa. “...heya, call me Stretch, eh?...er Honey’s fine, don’t matter.” With a shrug of his shoulders, Stretch looked oddly like Mutt in the lower jaw area…

Your eyes glanced between the two before Nutty once again gained your attention, his hands grabbing Reds skull.

“I AM SURE YOU KNOW STRAWBERRY-”

“ _ why th’fuck ya gotta call me strawberry!? _ ”

“-BROTHER! HE IS VERY HOTHEADED, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS RAZZ! SO WORRY NOT!” Nutty beamed, Red finally pushing his hand off and making him tilt, where he used the motion to rest his other hand on Mutts hooded skull. “THIS IS WOLF BROTHER! HE IS VERY SILENT! HE EVEN CATCHES  _ ME _ OFF GUARD SOMETIMES!”

“You don’t say…” You crossed your arms, a deadpan expression as you saw Reapers smile easily form.

“AND THEN-! WE HAVE-!” Nutty practically went flying over all of you, clearing the sofa and coffee table before he ran towards Sans.

For a moment, you thought Sans would do whatever trick he did to dodge Nutty the first time when Razz tossed him, but despite the sweat on his skull and the slightly widening sockets filled with alert, you couldn’t help but muffle your laughter as Nutty was quick to scoop Sans up in a side hug like he did with Papyrus. 

“THIS IS THE SNOW BROTHER! VERY RELAXED AND CHILLED, DARE I SAY EVEN MORE SO THAN MY OWN BROTHER! MWAH HAH HAH!”

“u-uh... h-heh… ‘sup, Kiddo? call me Sans…” He said with a wheeze and a two finger salute.

Shaking your head and putting your hands on your sides, you finally allowed a friendly chuckle to escape. “Pleasure is, uh-... Apparently all mine? Nice to meet you all, some again in fact.”   
  


“OH, BUT THAT ISN’T ALL, LITTLE BITSY!” Nutty said, looking around and squinting. " MY TRUE BROTHER IS AROUND… Somewhere?... AH WELL, I AM SURE YOU’LL MEET HIM SOON ENOUGH! HE IS QUITE THE TRAVELER!” He ended with a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh, yet still ended with a large smile as he left Sans go finally. 

“O-oh… I’m very sure, too…” You tentatively said.  _ ‘However, I don’t plan to stay around much longer…’ _ You thought bitterly.

“so, Kiddo… ya know us… ya got a name?”

Looking at Sans, you rubbed the back of your neck and gave a soft sigh. Temptation to say no was high, or rather to try and bolt now was climbing… But one glance to the black feline dashed any hope to escape. You were fast, but not that fast...

“...Y/n.” You said after a few tense moments. “Names Y/n, fellas.”

“aw, was hopin’ i’d get ta call ya Spitfire…” Reaper wheezed softly, earning him a roll of your eyes. 

“NOT-”

“so-...” Sans interrupted Razz, who simply growled. “ya got’a name… tha’s pretty interestin’...ya got that from yer old owners or…?”

Crossing your arms over your chest, you wanted to spit at that thought.

“What the hell do you think I am? A  _ pet? _ No, I had parents like any normal human being before turning-... Into this.” 

“ _ PREPOSTEROUS! _ ” Razz growled, storming closer as you immediately turned to bristling. “ORIGINAL’S ARE NOT THIS FAR OUT IN NOWHERE, YOU MUST BE A DOLL! FERAL, EVEN! DO NOT LIE, FOR IT IS WORTHLESS! STOP TRYING TO GAIN TIME FOR YOU AND YOURS AND JUST GIVE UP NOW, CRETIN!” He pointed a finger at you with a snarl. 

“A  _ ‘Doll’ _ ?  _ ‘Original’ _ ? The fuck are those?!” You spat, snarling as your eyes began to darken once more around the edges, the thought of a fight coming out as you stood ready for one. 

“ _ ENOUGH WASTING TIME WITH THIS NONSENSE! _ ” Razz bellowed. “WE HAVE FAR TOO MUCH WORK FOR THIS ASININE TASK! DESPITE YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO TRICK US, YOU ARE STILL A BITTY! THEREFORE, PLACED UNDER OUR WATCH, ALONG WITH ANY OTHER PESTS IN THIS HOUSE! IF YOU DO NOT START TELLING US WHERE THEY ARE HIDING, I WILL FIND THEM MYSELF!” Razz warned, his eye lights blazing with his magic. 

“ _ Others?! _ ” You parroted. “Good god, feel free to waste your time looking around. But I’ll tell you something right now, Tyrant, and this I’m  _ sure _ you’ll appreciate.  _ There are no others _ but myself here. If there was, I’m sure there would have been far more clues for it, wouldn’t there be? So hop off your high horse!”

“WHY YOU-”

“Stand Down.” Edge summoned a bone, blocking Razz from getting any closer. 

“ **_STAND DOWN?_ ** WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GENERAL OF THE ARMY?!” Razz retorted with a snarl. “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL EVER ANSWER TO YOU?! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR WEAPON OUT MEANS NOTHING, LICH.”

Edge took to standing high and straight. “Either You Handle This With Dignity Or You Get The Fuck Out. I May Not Have Been  _ Your Leader _ , But I Sure As Hell Am Not Here To Babysit Your Ass, Either. However; I Will  _ NOT _ Hesitate to Knock Some Sense Into Your Thick Headed Skull, You Pitiful Excuse For A General.” Edge demanded with his own growl.

For a moment, you really thought a fight would break out between the two… Before Razz made his bone, that you were only now realizing was summoned, simmer before it evaporated. 

“... **_F i n e._ ** ” Razz growled so deeply, sending a shiver down your spine as you saw his eye lights flash a slight purple before finally easing out completely. “THEN DO NOT BLAME ME FOR WHEN YOU FAIL AS THEY FLEE FROM YOUR SIGHTS! IF THEY COME ACROSS MY PATH, I WILL DO AS I WAS COMMANDED BY THE ROYALTY, UNLIKE YOU DISGUSTING PIECES OF TRASH! I WILL NOT HESITATE, DO YOU HEAR ME, LICH?” 

Edge kept staring, not making a single move in both his stance or to talk until Razz turned completely and headed out the front with yet another snarl. The whole room fell completely still afterward, could hear a soft popping noise coming from behind where you were surprised to see Mutt had left the couch. Glancing back, you caught Sans shaking his head with a sigh.

“SO!” Blue clapped his gloved hands together, officially gaining everyone's attention. “I APOLOGIZE FOR HIS ATTITUDE, LITTLE Y/N! HE IS SIMPLY LEARNING HOW THE ABOVEGROUND CULTURE WORKS… HE COMES FROM-”

“Lower Your Voice Now, Blue.” Edge rubbed his temples. “Even I Have A Damn Headache From All Of Blacks Screeching. Not Only That, These Creatures Have Sensitive Hearing, So Best To Tone It Down.”

Staring at Edge, he didn’t look as if he could have one unless someone slammed a metal pole against his skull to crack it… But, you also didn’t know how Monsters worked or if they had similar functions like humans. 

Did explain why Edge changed his volume when he realized you were around, though.

“Ah-... But Of Course, I’m Sorry!” Blue quickly amended. “You Know, I Get So Excited, I Still Have Problems With That, Mweh Heh…”

“I mean… I don’t care? Your voices don’t bother me.” You pointed out with a shrug. “Kinda been deafened anyways a while ago, just now getting my hearing back since being out here. But still, your voices don’t really seem to have a major difference to me. Talk how you want.”

They stared at you questionably, visibly wanting to ask more… But Sans interrupted, gaining your attention.

“well… Y/N, our cousin had a point-” You lifted a brow at his term used for Razz. “-what’re ya doin’ all th’way out here, Kiddo?” 

“Like what you guys are out here for, I bet.” You shrugged. 

“...oh? Is that so?” 

“Yup.” You simply said, a tilted smile coming to play. 

“y’know…” Red piped up suddenly, scratching his cheek. “gal hasn’t had nothin’ ta eat yet… so…”

Quickly your glare cut to the smug looking skeleton, who gave you a simple wink as his grin was growing. 

“No-”

“ **_Red_ ** , You Didn’t Feed Her?!” Blue cut you off, a stern look on his face aimed at the red, now nervous, looking skeleton. “That Is Unacceptable!”

“hey, hey… y’know m’cookin’ sucks.” Red tried to defend himself, shrugging, trying to keep his grin in place.

“More Like You Are Incompetent Of Making A Simple Dish.” Edge growled. “We Still Have Much To Do In This Lodge, The Kitchen Being My Territory To Fix Up.”

“well… not m’fault ya’ll took a long ass break.” Red snickered, getting up. “I’ll jus’ pop in ta Grillbz, s’fine.”

“Listen, dudes...” You finally spoke up and cut whatever retort Edge had on his tongue, your hands resting on your hips. “I appreciate the thought, but I don’t need any help with getting food, allright? Haven’t been out here for months for nothing, I got myself covered.” You huffed in amusement. 

“ _ months? _ ” This time Stretch asked, a bone brow raised. “...like, more than two months?”

“Uhh, yeah? In fact… What month is it now?” Tilting your head, trying to think…

“NAFERBIN!” Nutty sang, making you glare at him questionably.

“ _ November. _ ” Blue corrected with a smile. “Sorry, Gray Is Also Getting Used To The Above Culture, Much Like Razz.”

“Ah, no worries. November?” Thinking, it was spring when you and Oliver had first arrived here… “Oh! I must’ve been here since the spring! April, I think?...” You paused, rubbing your chin in thought before that felt right and gave a nod. “Yup, April. Wow, summer really goes by quick, huh? Damn, I still have so much shit to do, too...”

Most of the guys gave you disbelieving looks, mainly Sans and Stretch while Edge and Red looked at you with confusion. Nutty didn’t seem to change with his smile while Blue and Papyrus both looked stunned. 

“geez, Kid… ya-... been out here?  _ for that long? _ ...” Sans asked, failing to mask the disbelief. “that’s-... that’s  _ 8 months _ . all by yerself?”

“AN ANIMAL IS TAME UNTIL YOU MESS WITH IT’S FANGS!” Nutty beamed, the words random... 

“...I mean, got lucky getting here. No others, peaceful, a true home… But...” Looking around and ignoring Nutty’s words, you paused at Doomfanger who was giving you a deathglare.

Taking to study the creature, they simply stared back at you with their ember eyes. They were practically warning you not to make any sudden moves, not to dart away with that silent threat.

“You said their name was-... Doomfanger?” You questioned, glancing to Edge. 

“Correct.” 

“Well, they are gorgeously deadly.” With a snrk, you turned back to the feline. 

“Yes, She Can And Will Become Deadly If Given The Command. Glad You’re Not Too Brain Damaged To See That.” Edge boosted, pride radiating off him.

Ignoring his words with an eye roll and whoever else was talking, you slowly gave Doomfanger a blink as you normally would with Oliver. Kept your eyes closed for a few seconds more than normal before opening them up, watching the feline had settled somewhat. Their fur was relaxing, but their posture said otherwise as their tail twitched slowly side to side. 

“So… Now I got a question for you all. What did the pink Tyrant mean when he said I’m under your watch?” You peered back to them all.

“H-how About We Talk Over Some Food First?” Blue chirped with a forced smile. “It Would Be Best-”

“No, thank you, Blue.” You cut him off. “Again, I can handle myself with that ordeal.”

“Are You Sure You Can Without Your Bag?” Edge raised a brow, making you narrow your eyes. “The Food Was Tossed As Well, Hardly Doubt That You Have Another Source Hidden Somewhere Since There Was So Many Traps Done To Protect Your Hoard.”

_ ‘Fuck, thats right… They have my weapons, took the rations…’ _ You hid your growl as your brow twitched. 

“c’mon, a bit o’grub won’ hurt.” Red urged, giving your back a gentle poke. “might need it since ya spent th’night wit’ me, heh.bet’cha worked up an appetite”

“ **_WHAT?!_ ** ” Edge growled loud, making you blink.

“u-uh... s-shit…” Red began to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous chuckling ringing out. “y-ya said not t’let th’gal outta m’sight, Boss... heh…”

“SO YOU DID--” Edge cut himself off, narrowing his eyes before huffing. “You Will Be Taking Responsibility Then, Brother.”

“r-right-o, Boss.”

Without another word, Edge simply gave you a quick look over before he gained Doomfangers attention. 

“With Doomfanger By Your Side.” He said curtly before walking off, his feline giving a soft huff.

...The hell was that about?

“c’mon, Kid.” Sans was soon standing by the table, making you tense by how quiet that was. “we can put it on’a tab, heh… gotcha covered til ya get back on yer feet, huh?”

“I HIGHLY AGREE!” Papyrus said, standing tall. “I Am Sure Miss Muffet From Swap Clan Would Be Able To Fix Something Non-Greasy, However! Would Be Better, Her Food Is Good-- But Not As Good As Mine! Nyeh Heh Heh!”

“Y-you guys are very nice, b-but--” You paused as you saw the back of your filthy hands, leading to looking down at yourself as it gave you a bright idea! “--but, i’m a mess! Yeah! How about I get cleaned up first then, huh? I mean--... Don’t want to dirty anyone or any of your things!”

“Oh, Easy Clean Up, Bitty Y/n!! However, I Am Sure Having Running Water Would Be Nice!” Papyrus beamed at you. “Blue And I Had Just Cleaned Up The Restrooms Down Here, As Well! I Could Give You A Lift And Get You Situated With Another Pair Of Clothing?”

“i dunno, Pap-”

“Nonsense! Bitty Y/n, Come! Let Me Get You Situated, I Insist!” Papyrus cut Sans off, who seemed to keep a heavy eye on you.

As Papyrus came to bring a hand close, you couldn’t help your body jerk back; It wasn’t even how fast he came near you, but--

“‘ere.” Reds' voice came, not realizing you were clinging onto his fingers already. “i got’cha, Babe… Pap here’s’a real nice monsta, bu’ i undastand afta’a night wit’ me, ya came ta like me, heh.”

“I--... I’m Sorry, Did I--”

“ **_No-!_ ** No no no! It’s not you, and I don’t know why I even clung to Red’s hand--” You pushed his fingers away, looking back to Papyrus who looked very concerned. “Sorry, I can walk! Trust me, even though you guys are gigantic, I’ll be able to keep up, okay? Just lead the way!”

“aw, causin’ m’Soul ta break, bitty Babe, heh.” Red joked, only to scoop you.

Immediately tensing in his hand, you had to cover your head as just the idea of his claws coming to dig into you began to make your chest tighten, becoming hard to breathe, your vision going--

Before you were placed on something soft, his hands left, as something gentle surrounded you. 

“Seriously Red, Be Mindful! Obviously With A Reaction Like This, It Would Only Make Matters Worse For Something Sudden Like That To Happen!” Blue chided Red, pulling you into him as realization hit you were on a pillow, coming down from your mini panic attack. Blue brought his attention back to you, quick to amend his fellows actions, before he cut himself off mid-sentence, seemingly hyper focused on an area of your person. “Is That-... Do You Have A Lump On Your Head?! Does It Hurt!?”

Looking at his worried expression, you lifted a hand up and gently felt around your skull where he was looking. Finding the bump, you gave a soft hiss as Blue’s face went back to Red with a disapproving frown. Red stared back and though his skull was beginning to slick with sweat, he gave him a deep scowl himself. 

“jus’ take her, ya damn brat!” Red huffed before turning around and walking off. “‘m gunna get food.”

“wha’ ‘bout yer bros orders?” Stretch said dimly with a smirk. 

“blow it up yer pelvis, ya damn goodie’goodie.” Red flipped him off before vanishing in a red puff of smoke.

“Anyways…” Blue huffed before returning his attention back to you with worry. “Would You Allow Me To Check Your Head Out After You Bathe? Just To Make Sure It’s Nothing Serious?”

Opening your mouth, you wanted to say no--... But the worry in his sockets, how his smile was a frown-

“...Sure, Blue. If that’d help make you feel better.” You rubbed the back of your neck, a sigh escaped as you deflated. “It’s only a tiny bump, but-... Yeah, sure… Probably find a dried up raisen though, honestly. And maybe a few fleas...”

A snrk could be heard. “don’ go  _ raisen _ m’bros spirits, jus’ ta crush ‘em down, lil’buddy.” Stretch said, getting up. “can’t b’ _ flea _ ’in away from help… wouldn’ be too smart ta, y’know?”

“Now, why would I do that?...” You said, though the look that Sans and Stretch were giving you made your back itch before looking at both Blue and Papyrus with a pleading look. “Can we go now, please? I have many more questions for you all, as i’m sure you guys have just as many to ask me, right?”

“Oh, Yes!” Blue smiled widely, back to his bubbly personality before looking up to Papyrus. “I’ll Meet You In The Bathroom Down This Corridor, Papyrus!”

“Will Do! I’ll Fetch The Items Needed!” Papyrus stated, quickly zooming out the front door.

As Blue brought you to the bathroom, a skip in his step as he tried to talk your head off, you peered back at you watched Doomfanger follow while Sans and Stretch kept their glares locked on you… Their sockets read suspicious while their mouths said relaxed, them both giving you a wave and a snicker.

...You didn’t like this… 

What was worse was the plan boiling up in your mind, but you had to do what you needed to do.

\-------------------

After a horrendous time getting both Blue and Papyrus to allow you to bathe alone, making many promises that you didn’t plan to keep, you found yourself alone with Doomfanger. 

Eyeing one another dangerously; The feline no doubt picked up your idea to try and flee already… Didn’t know where you would start, honestly. 

Instead of that headache, the first thing you wanted to deal with was to figure out a way to get your weapons back, not to mention didn’t know where your feline was… Could you even make it out alive if you snuck out? It would be easy to sneak from animals, but...  Well, with Monsters practically doing maintenance and repairs on the home, apparently your stealth sucked. 

Not to mention, Razz apparently doing whatever he was for the home, it was a sure way to get your ass caught and ripped away from this safe haven.

“Might as well get this over with…” You sighed, going and turning the faucet on and allowing the water to run cold. 

Hopefully an idea will just smack your aching mind while you took to cleaning.

Looking over at what the two had supplied you with, it was a type of chemical called _Bone Soap_. They two had assured that in small amounts it shouldn’t harm you or any other humans, but it was still an odd product for you. As grateful as you were, you didn’t want to smell anything clean, your nose still burning from whatever they had previously used before to clean the bathroom you currently resided in… 

They also allowed you to borrow a few wash cloths as a means to dry yourself after, along with some bitty-sized cloths to wash with, paired with comfortable looking pajamas to hop into afterwards. Looking the clothing over, it was a baby blue shirt with an orange star in the middle along with darker blue pj pants with matching stars all over.

In the back of your mind as you rubbed the soft clothing between your fingers, they had you wonder about their professions…Why did you have to be put under their watch? You’re safe, hardly any scars as far as your reflection showed… Yeah, you looked healthy, but not that healthy! 

Looking in the mirror, you questioned what they thought  _ ‘Healthy’ _ even was. Had bags under your eyes from many restless nights, skin an unhealthy hue which you were still unsure about, and maybe you still had some wounds healing over. Opening your mouth up, needed to brush your teeth a good bit, but you weren’t near as perfect as any of them were talking about. 

More questions rang within your mind, making you irritated the more you looked at yourself in the mirror.  What was their deal? 

“...Do I even want to know?” You sighed, asking a more rhetorical question as you began to strip.

“...d’pends on how much ya wanna spend.” Someone answered, causing you to halt and clutch the shirt to your chest.

“Who--” You spun and looked around, only seeing Doomfanger glaring at you. “You-?”

“yup, grade a talkin’ cat.” The voice now mocked, making you look at the bathtub that had the curtain pulled around it… But a foot hung out from it.

You watched with unamusement as the foot dangled, it was a sock with a black sandal with two white stripes over it. 

The question now rang with; How did you miss such a being? There was no one in here before? Or, that you knew… This must just be a trick of your mind, it’s been doing that a lot to you recently... Looking at the cat, you sighed.

“Do you see that foot in the tub, too? Or am I just crazy?” 

“meow, hiss. yer crazy, lil’human.” The voice mocked again, going a pitch higher before chuckling.

“Alright, no need to be an asshole.” You huffed, before bristling in annoyance and keeping yourself covered. “Th’hell ya doin’ in here anyways?! Can’t a gal bathe in peace or what?!”

“welp… ya want answers, n’ so do we… bu’ if ya don’ wanna answer ours, y’know… could jus’ pay a fee, n’ i’ll b’happy ta answer all ya have.” 

“Pay with what?” You rolled your eyes, making sure the person behind the curtain wasn’t peeking as you quickly began to get into the sink. “I don’t have anything to my name… And sure as hell don’t think you want a cat.” 

God, it was so cold- Too cold, but you only shivered before slipping right into the deep bowl and finishing stripping down. Dunking yourself into the water and coming back up, you had to scrub the dirt from your body and watched the water turn. Allowed your old clothes to sink, the dirt caked on them slowly coming undone.

You huffed as you scrubbed your hair, the creature only giving you a hum when you asked if he indeed wanted a cat… They waited for a while, allowing you to scrub, and when you were getting a very tough piece of-... You didn’t know what was stuck to your hair or how long it was there for, but you were fiddling with it… When they finally answered you.

“...true ya ain’ got much t’ya name… bu’ ya got a few collections o’bullets, eh? them gots value… bu’ certainly not fer me.” They chuckled. “...y’got hand made bitty weapons, those b’valuable fer sure… bu’ again, not fer me.”

...You didn’t like where he was going with this…

“… well, ya still got one thin’ i want n’ i can tell ya all yer questions if ya agree…”

“Yeah righ-”

“I could even tell ya how ya got here…” They cut you off, making your body freeze still. “where ya came from… where ya family is, if ya still have ‘em even…...fer a tiny price…”

“Oh, har har.” You looked over the brim of the sink, eyes filled with disbelief. “Fuck off, you sound like a scammer now. How the hell would you even know that bullshit?” A growl escaped your chest.

The curtain moved slightly, showing a tired socket that seemed to have a dull red with a black pinprick as an eye stared right back at you. Seeing you, they slowly adjusted themselves as they put an arm over the tub and rested their chin down on their purple jacket sleeve, the curtain still hiding more than half of their skull, as a sly smile that had you--... Wishing… Or rather, hoping… Whatever he was getting at, was true enough.

No way it could be, though.

“...i got special ways…” They simply said. “...jus’ need ta agree ta givin’ me th’thin’ i want from ya… n’ all yer lil’answers will b’answered…”

The two of you glared at each other for a while… 

“What-... Do you want?” You said, trying to keep your heart from thumping hard in your chest and hope down. “Who are you?...”

What could he possibly want from something like you?... Would it be worth it?

“...call m’Slick…” His voice said dreadfully, his socket lidding as his fangs curled upwards more. “... n’ i want-”

Just as he was about to say, he was interrupted by the door slamming open, a shriek ripped through your throat as you were quick to grab a washcloth and cover yourself. Staring in shock as Nutty came barreling in, who was also getting chased by Blue and Papyrus, laughing his skull off as if he was playing a game.

However, you idly noticed his eyelights were seemingly locked on something… But to your own eyes, there was literally nothing as he was trying to grab air randomly.

“GRAY! GRAY, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Blue said, trying to grab a good hold on Nutty, who kept dodging out of his grip.

“ _ MWAH HAH HAH! _ CAN YOU NOT SEE? PROBABLY NOT! THIS IS-” Nutty stopped in his tracks so suddenly, Blue slammed his forehead on the back of Nutty’s skull which had him fall back.

Watching that, you flinched as you saw Blue hold his face with a groan, Papyrus quick to make sure he was alright … That looked like it hurt something fierce, even though it didn’t seem to affect Nutty at all.

Didn’t get much time to wonder if Blue was alright before noticing Nutty was staring right at you, his triangle spinning in his socket as he beamed happily and completely forgetting about what he was originally doing…  _ Whatever  _ he was doing... 

“LITTLE BITSY! HOW IS YOUR FIRST BATH IN MONTHS?!” Nutty asked, making you pale as he came near.

“G-GRAY!” Papyrus said, managing to grab his shoulder with an exasperated expression hidden behind a thin smile. “WE SHOULD REALLY LEAVE HER BE! SHE WANTED PRIVACY!” 

Yeah, privacy…

Sighing, you rubbed your face. All this excitement left you with too many questions, making your head give a throb. Looking back to the tub, it was completely empty…

Maybe-... Maybe you shouldn’t be alone right now.

...Yeah… Figures your mind was acting up… 

_...You’ve always hated that saturated purple, anyways. _

\-------------------

_ ‘My God, someone tell me this is just a dream…’ _ Found yourself asking within your mind as you sat on the coffee table back in the living room, completely ignoring the pillow the skeletons had lent you to sit on. 

After the bath, it began to get fuzzy… Something happened to where you knew the water got hot, the scent of something fresh and gentle hit your senses, and you were left feeling clean and soft for once in such a long while.

All you could recall was-... One of the three pointing out your bath water was too disgusting, and began to take matters in their own gloved hands. From there, you stood and allowed them to do what they pleased… Apparently your mind took that to zoning out, and when you regained your mind back; You were alone with Doomfanger, dried, and dressed. You had looked in the mirror, wondering why you would wear their offered clothing when yours could easily get dried if you patted them down… 

But that was when Papyrus had come to collect you shortly after checking in, bringing you back to relax in the living room, and to check the bump on your skull. 

It all felt so weird… Blue and Papyrus had sat near you and began to check your head, a first aid pack with them. They had a suspicion that you had a concussion, but you kept insisting you were fine.  They asked if you could do a few simple things to prove it, which made you sigh. Though you didn’t want to, the sights of both of their worried faces made you defeated. Besides, you wouldn’t admit it, but have someone worried about you again felt-... 

Well, it felt _nice._

They kept their hands mainly to themselves, hovered near if you needed them while you walked straight and answered obvious questions. 'What's Your Name? What's Our Name? Whats The Color Of The Couch?' and other simple things like that, but you kept your eyes closed shut when their hands even came near you. It stung with whatever Blue did to the bump on your head, but in no time flat, it felt soothed and better almost instantly, which made you relax. 

...It also got rid of the headache you were experiencing since you woke up. 

Didn’t want to get your hopes up, or have them at all to begin with… But, the kindness the two showed really made you think. 

“What-... Are you guys?” You found yourself asking, watching as they put the remaining items back into the first aid. 

“Oh…” Blue spoke first, both of them looking at each other before looking back with a strange emotion on both of their faces. “We’re Monsters-” 

“No.” You stopped him, confusion on your face. “What _are_ you guys? Like… Jobs? Are you guys, like… Doctors?” A shiver traveled down your spine, your hand clutching.

But you didn’t understand why. 

“ _ OH! _ ” Blue and Papyrus seemed to perk up with that, smiles slowly coming back to their skulls. “We Don’t Have Better Names Yet, _BUT!_ We Are In The  _ Monster District Police Force _ , Also Known As MDPF!” Blue said.

“Yes! However, We’re Far From Being A Healer, Like A Doctor!” Papyrus chuckled, standing up. “We Could If Needed In Dire Emergencies To Keep People, Monsters Or Humans, Alive If So Needed! But Our Magic Is More Or Less Used To Protect And Deflect From Harmful Essences And Means Of Attack.”

“We Carry First Aids Like This To Help With Small Or Large Wounds When On Patrol.” Blue took over, staying seated in front of you. “You See, Us MDFP’s Are In Charge Of All Magical Substances Which Take Place. This Includes Bitties, Especially! But Because You’re An Original, Meaning You’re A Human Bitty-” He explained quickly to the confusion on your face. “-We Will Have To Watch Out For You A Bit More Than A Normal Bitty.”

“Why?” You asked, brows furrowing. 

“Because Human Bitties, Despite Being Incredibly Sturdy, Can Also Die Easily Like Their Human Counterparts.” Edge came in, his red gloved hands swiping together as he scowled. His eye lights looked around the whole area of the living room, before landing on Blue and Papyrus, his glare harshing. “Where Is My Brother?... I Told Him To Stay With Her.”

“W-Well-” 

“ah, shuddup.” Red’s voice came, followed by the sounds of bags while the scent of food filled the air. “told th’Puff n’ Baby ta cover fer me so i could grab ev’rybody food. did’ja get th’kitchen fixed, Boss?”

“...You Went And Tossed Your Responsibility Off On The Other Two, When-”

“so ya didn’ get th’kitchen set yet? th’fuck, Boss? I leave n’ get grub, n’ ya can’t even-”

Watching the two move into the kitchen, sounding like a fight breaking out, you heard snickers coming from behind you. Looking back, Blue and Papyrus were shaking their heads.

“I... Take it the two do that a lot?” You asked, lifting a brow.

“They Do.” Papyrus chuckled, a hand resting on his hip. “Their Relationship Is Strange, But It Is What It Is. At Least They No Longer Fight Like How They Used To…” 

“Oh, That Was  _ Horrible! _ ” Blue looked up, exasperated. 

“ **_aye!_ ** ” Red’s voice came, irritated and annoyed as he poked his head out of the kitchen area. “bratty n’ katty, get yer boney coccyx’s in ‘ere n’ eat b’fer i shove yer food at’cha! n’ bring th’Doll, got her shit, too.”

“What?” You deadpanned. 

“ _ SHE ISN’T A DOLL, RED! _ She’s An  _ Original! _ ” Blue huffed, getting up. 

“don’ care, get yer asses in here!”

Papyrus chuckled and gave Blue a pat on his shoulder before turning to you. “Well, That’s Red’s Way Of Apologizing! Come, Let Us All Go Eat!” 

Standing there, your fingers twitched as you gave the kitchen an uneasy glare. Didn’t want to go in there, not with all of them combined into one area… The thought alone had you-... Tense.

_ Too tense. _

“how ‘bout ya two head in first, huh? i’ll stay here wit’ her ‘til th’guys spread out a bit.” Stretch piped up, plopping down on the couch. 

“Are-... You Sure, Brother?” Blue spoke, his brows furrowed in worry. “Did You Want Me To Bring Your Food Out Here, Instead?” 

“nah, nah. go, we’ll eat in’a  _ lil’bit. _ ” 

“....Don’t.” Blue deadpanned at Stretch, obviously picking up the pun. 

“don’ wha’?... m’ jus’ sayin’ we’ll have our foods in’a _lil’bit._ ” He smiled smugly at his brother. 

“UGH! No!” Blue groaned, turning to you. “Do Not Worry, Miss Bitty Y/n, I Will Hurry Up And Not Leave You With Him For Long!” 

And just like that, the two turned and left to the kitchen. Watching them disappear, your gaze slowly turned to Doomfanger, who still was eyeing you like you had just killed her precious prized toy. 

With yet another sigh, you decided to sit back down and await what would come. Curiosity perked of what Red had decided to get you, but honestly you didn’t want food. Though your stomach was bubbling with just the thought of it, your mind was more preoccupied with your Feline, which you still didn’t know where he was. 

Was he alright?... No one took him while you were bathing, or while you’ve been out, right?...

...You just hoped he was hiding somewhere, being a good boy and safe before you could return to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry for the long wait! This one gave me such difficulties :'D Haha
> 
> But, finally!! Up and going and Nutty has got to be my favorite so far; He's so Nutty!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration's were brought to you by these wonderful stories;  
> [Bitty Hunt!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590324/chapters/28676020) by Rnd_Injustice  
> [Little Ole Broken Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591156/chapters/28678264) also by Rnd_Injustice  
> [Bitty Reader Adventures!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259684/chapters/31135497) by Rivethart  
> [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200/chapters/16181881) by RaccoonSinQueen


End file.
